


Privat visning

by Makv8899



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 10 år etter Nissen, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Real Estate, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bipolar Disorder, Boligvisning, Evak - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Flørting, M/M, Misforståelser, Mutual Pining, POV Even Bech Næsheim
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makv8899/pseuds/Makv8899
Summary: Even var stormforelsket i Isak da de gikk på Nissen, men turte aldri å ta initiativ til noe mer.Nå jobber Even som eiendomsmegler i Oslo, og møter Isak på en boligvisning.





	1. Chapter 1

"Er trappevask inkludert i felleskostnadene?" spør den eldre dama mens hun studerer prospektet.

"Jada. Både trappevask og TV-pakke er inkludert, selv om felleskostnadene er såpass lave. Dette er et veldrevet borettsslag" sier Even, og prøver å høres overbevisende og profesjonell ut.

"Supert" sier dama med et smil, tydeligvis fornøyd med svaret.

"Ønsker du å skrive deg på interesselista?" spør Even, og dama nikker. Det har vært en godt besøkt visning, og hittil har han 14 navn på lista. Han tror selger kommer til å ende opp med en god pris.

"Flott, da holder vi kontakten i morgen, også får du en SMS når det kommer inn bud" sier han.

Dama tar med seg prospektet og forlater leiligheten. Hun ble værende igjen etter at visningen var over, fordi hun hadde en lang liste med spørsmål som hun lett kunne ha lest seg til i prospektet. Even sukker, det er så typisk eldre folk på visning. 

De siste fem årene har han jobber for PrivatMegleren, og har kontor på Skøyen. Å bli eiendomsmegler var en spontan og lite veloverveid avgjørelse, som det meste annet i Evens liv. Han syntes det virket som et kult yrke, og var flink i språk og økonomi, så han søkte seg inn på BI. Det har han aldri angret på, selv om det til tiden er utmattende å være tilgjengelig for kunder døgnet rundt.

Han pakker sammen tingene sine, og kjører hjemover mot Kampen. Nå er han klar for å slappe av med en pils og en god film.

-

Morgenen etter kjører han inn på parkeringsplassen utenfor jobb, og parkerer den fancy firmabilen før han går inn på kontoret. Det er tidlig, og nesten tomt i gangene, så han henter en kopp kaffe og setter seg ned for å oppdatere selger om hvordan det gikk på visningen i går kveld.

"Hei, Even. Nå er jeg spent" sier Johan, som er selger av treromsleiligheten på Majorstua.

"Halla. Det var over 20 par på visning, og 14 stykker skrev seg på interesselista. Tror vi skal være happy med det" forklarer Even.

"Så fett" sier Johan entusiastisk. "Dette er grunnen til at jeg alltid bruker deg, du får folk til å komme på visning selv om markedet er tregt" sier han.

"Det skader jo ikke at du selger en strøken leilighet i et populært område heller da" sier Even og ler.

"Ikke vær så beskjeden" sier Johan spøkefullt.

Johan er det man kan kalle boligspekulant, og han kjøper og selger boliger i ett sett. Han er Evens eneste spamkunde.

"Okei da, jeg er jo best" sier Even og ler. Han vet at han er flink i jobben sin, men _hater_ å skryte.

"Stemmer det. Men jeg må stikke i et møte, ring meg når det kommer inn noen bud da" sier han og legger på.

Even finner frem interesselista og gjør seg klar til å ta ringerunden. Visningen i går var en fellesvisning, og det betyr at ingen kan legge inn bud med kortere frist enn klokka 12 dagen etter.

Han ringer alle 14 på lista, og hele 10 stykker sier at de er interessert i å legge inn bud. Klokka 09:56 tikker det første budet inn, som er på 6,5 millioner, akkurat på prisantydning. Kort tid senere blir det krig mellom to budgivere, og Johan ender opp med å selge leiligheten til 7,9 millioner.

"Fy faen, Even. Nå er jeg jævlig happy" sier Johan på telefonen.

"Jeg også" sier Even ærlig. Han kommer til å få en rimelig grei fortjeneste.

"Det er ikke lenge til jeg skal selge den ettromsleiligheten i Bogstadveien som jeg kjøpte i fjor. Tar kontakt med deg igjen da" sier han.

"Supert, vi snakkes" sier Even med et smil, og gjør seg klar til neste visning.

-

Klokka 17:30 er han i full gang med å vise frem en leilighet på Frogner. Det er en klassisk og flott 5-roms leilighet med svært eksklusiv stil og høyt under taket. Prisantydningen er på over 10 millioner, så det er ikke hvem som helst som har råd til å kjøpe den.

Han står og forteller om den fantastiske takterrassen til et eldre ektepar, da han hører en stemme bak seg.

"Even?"

Han snur seg rundt og stopper opp da han får øye på Isak. Isak, som ser nesten helt lik ut som han gjorde på videregående. Han har fått litt mer muskler og har droppet capsen, men han har de samme levende øynene, de samme blonde krøllene og de samme flotte leppene. Han er _vanvittig_ nydelig.

"Isak? Halla" sier Even og går mot han. De har ikke sett hverandre på nesten 10 år, men hjertet hans begynner å dunke fortere med én gang. "Hva gjør du her?"

Isak begynner å le, og Even innser at det var et rimelig teit spørsmål. "Jeg er på visning" sier han.

Jøss, har Isak blitt skikkelig rik? Han var jo alltid usedvanlig smart, så det er kanskje ikke så veldig overraskende.

"Fett, hva syne..." begynner han før en høy stemme avbryter dem.

"Heisann" sier stemmen, og begge snur seg. Der står Julian Dahl, kjent for alle på Nissen som rikmannssønnen som alltid spanderte kebab på de andre elevene. Alle elsket ham, men Even har av en eller annen grunn aldri likt han noe særlig.

"Julian? Jøss, hva er oddsen for å møte to personer fra Nissen på samme visning" sier Even og ler.

"Ehh, vi er her sammen" sier Isak.

Even sperrer opp øynene i ett sekund, før han prøver å se cool ut igjen. _What? Hva faen?_ Han ser fra Isak til Julian og tilbake igjen. De virker helt seriøse. Er Isak skeiv? Er den deiligste gutten han noen sinne har møtt virkelig skeiv? _Fyyy faen,_ Even begynner å revurdere absolutt alle livsvalgene sine.

-

_"Please, kan vi ikke henge sammen i kveld?" maser Sonja, med den vanlige irriterende masestemmen._

_"Nei, jeg skal på sånn revymøte på skolen" sier Even. Han begynner å bli irritert, for dette har han forklart for henne mange ganger._

_"Kan du ikke droppe det da?" spør hun for tiende gang._

_"Nei, det kan jeg ikke" sier han igjen._

_Han tar trikken mot Nissen, og går inn i revysalen hvor han skal på møte med Kosegruppa. Det er ikke akkurat der han har mest lyst til å tilbringe fredagskvelden, men han er nødt til å finne Isak, og prøve å bli kjent med ham. Helt siden han så Isak første skoledag, har han fått hjertet hans til å dunke fortere, og Even har drømt om smilet hans hver eneste natt - uten unntak._

_"Bli med ut a" sier han etter å ha dratt ut alt tørkepapiret på toalettet. Isak følger etter, og de setter seg på benken for å røyke. Han kjenner spenningen i hele kroppen, og håper og tror at følelsene er gjensidige. De deler små smil, og forelskelsen blir sterkere og sterkere._

_Dagen etter overhører han kompisene til Isak som prater i gangen på skolen._

_"Fy faen altså, tenk at Isak hooka med hun der Emma i helgen" sier Magnus._

_"Han hooker jo med chicks hver helg jo" sier Mahdi._

_"Tenk at Eva seriøst trodde at han var gay" sier Jonas, og alle tre ler._

_Even fryser til, og blir stående og tenke over hva han nettopp overhørte. Isak er streit, og tydeligvis veldig glad i damer. Even kan ikke drite seg ut igjen, og gjøre samme tabben som han gjorde med Mikael. Det vil være alt for vondt å bli avvist av Isak._

_Han trekker seg unna, og resten av skoleåret sier de bare "halla" til hverandre i forbifarten. Even var ikke tøff nok til å ta en sjanse, og har alltid lurt på om han tok riktig valg._

_-_

Nå står Isak foran ham på visningen sammen med kjæresten sin, som er en gutt, og gir ham et bekymret blikk.

"Er det noe galt eller?" spør Isak, og høres veldig usikker ut.

 _Faen,_ han har sikkert stått lamslått og stille alt for lenge, og nå tror Isak at han er homofob.

"Hva? Nei, selvfølgelig ikke" forter Even seg å si, og Isak smiler lettet. "Hva synes dere om leiligheten da?" spør han, for å prøve og virke uberørt og profesjonell.

"Den er nok litt for liten" sier Julian, og høres veldig nedlatende ut. _For liten?_ Det er en svær vestkantleilighet som de fleste bare kan drømme om.

"Jeg synes den er fin, jeg" sier Isak med et smil. Fy faen, han er så _søt._

"Da er vi nok uenige som vanlig" sier Julian og himler med øynene, før han går inn for å studere badet.

"Jeg tror egentlig ikke at denne leiligheten er riktig for deg" sier Even fort. _Fuck,_ sa han virkelig det? Han må være verdens verste selger.

"Hva?" sier Isak og ler. "Jeg trodde jobben din var å overbevise alle om at dette er drømmeleiligheten".

Han har jo egentlig rett i det, men Even klarer ikke tanken på at Isak skal kjøpe leilighet sammen med Julian. Han er ikke god nok for Isak i det hele tatt, og virker som en ganske ubehagelig type. Nå har Even endelig funnet Isak igjen, og vet med sikkerhet at han liker gutter, så da nekter han å la muligheten gå fra seg én gang til.

"Jeg selger mange flotte leiligheter i dette området. Hvis jeg får nummeret ditt, så kan vi avtale privatvisning?" sier han og prøver å høres helt chill ut, selv om håndflaten føles helt klam.

"Ja, fett det" sier Isak, og smiler nesten litt sjenert mens han skriver ned nummeret sitt.

Julian kommer ut fra badet igjen og ser _ikke_ imponert ut. "Kan vi stikke?" spør han.

"Jepp" svarer Isak, og smiler til Even én siste gang før de forsvinner ut døra.

Even blir stående i leiligheten med hjertet i halsen. Han har telefonnummeret til Isak i hånda, og håper at han _endelig_ får muligheten til å rette opp i den største tabben han har gjort i sitt liv.

-

Dagen etter sitter Even på kontoret, og prøver å komme på noe morsomt og smart å skrive til Isak. Han har nesten ikke sovet i natt, fordi han har tenkt på hva som kunne skjedd dersom han ikke hadde vært så feig for 10 år siden. Det er selvfølgelig ingen selvfølge at Isak var interessert selv om han er skeiv, men de lange blikkene føltes alltid så gjensidige. Faen at han ikke turte å stole på magefølelsen.

Han bestemmer seg for å bare sende en melding før han ombestemmer seg igjen.

-

**Isak**

Halla, Even her. Fortsatt keen på å møtes?

For å se på noen leiligheter mener jeg.

-

 _Cringe._ Even blir skikkelig flau over sin egen melding. Hvordan er det mulig å virke _så_ lite chill? Faen altså.

Telefonen ringer, og han tror et øyeblikk at det er Isak, helt til han ser at det bare er den ene kunden hans som ringer.

"Du har kommet til Privatmegleren, og snakker med Even" sier han med den profesjonelle stemmen sin.

"Heisann, dette er Kari Johnsen. Du hadde visning på leiligheten min i går, men jeg har ikke hørt noe om hvordan det gikk"

 _Shit._ Even har vært så opptatt av Isak at han har helt glemt å gjøre jobben sin.

"Ja, jeg skulle akkurat til å ringe deg. Det var tre par på visning, og det ene paret har gikk uttrykk for at de kommer med et bud i løpet av dagen" sier han.

"Supert, da får jeg bare vente i spenning" sier hun hyggelig.

"Jeg ringer deg så fort jeg vet noe mer" sier han.

Å smiske med kravstore kunder er den delen av jobben han liker _minst_ , og det er faktisk mer ubehagelig enn å mase på potensielle kjøpere. Det han liker aller best med jobben er forarbeidet, å vurdere boligens verdi, lage interessante prospekter og gjøre leiligheten mest mulig salgbar. Resten av jobben er bare slikt som følger med.

Han hører at mobilen piper, og kjenner at pulsen stiger.

-

**Isak**

Halla Even. Jeg vil gjerne se på noen leiligheter. Når har du tid?

Kl. åtte i kveld?

Fett, bare send meg adressen.

-

Even puster lettet ut, og kjenner at kroppen slapper av for første gang siden i går kveld. Snart skal han få se Isak igjen.

Han klarer ikke helt å forklare hva det er med Isak som er _så_ spesielt, men han får ham alltid til å føle seg levende, og har den mest smittsomme og herlige latteren i verden. Even vet at han kommer til å angre for alltid hvis han ikke tar sjansen nå. _Fuck Julian._

Even leser gjennom meldingene flere ganger, og er veldig fornøyd med at han skriver "jeg", og ikke "vi". Det betyr vel at han ikke tar med seg Julian på visningen? Even krysser fingre og tær.

Resten av dagen tar han ringerunden til potensielle kjøpere og nye kunder, men klarer ikke å konsentrere seg i det hele tatt. Dagen går alt for sakte, og til og med budrunden føles kjedelig. Han kjenner ikke det velkjente adrenalinet, og klarer bare å tenke på Isak. Snart skal han få se ham igjen, og det er alt som betyr noe nå.

-

Samme kveld står Even og tripper i en stor treromsleilighet i nærheten av Majorstuen t-banestasjon. Han har sendt adressen til Isak, og går bare rundt og venter på at det skal ringe på. Han har gått gjennom ulike scenarioer i hodet, alt fra at de bestemmer seg for å teste ut senga på soverommet, til at Isak gir ham en ørefik. Han aner virkelig ikke hva han kan forvente.

Det ringer på, og Even trekker pusten før han slipper Isak inn i bygningen. Han står utenfor leiligheten og venter på at han skal komme opp trappa. I det han får øye på ham bryter han ut i et stort, ufrivillig smil. _Fy faen_ så skjønn han er, med roser i kinnene og et litt usikkert uttrykk i ansiktet. Og det beste av alt; han er helt alene, _halleluja_. 

"Halla" sier han og kjenner at det kribler i kroppen.

"Halla" sier Isak tilbake. Til og med stemmen hans er sjarmerende, og Even har aldri følt det slik som dette for noen før. _Noensinne._

"Velkommen til privat visning" sier Even, og de går inn i leiligheten sammen. Isak ser seg rundt og begynner å le. "Dette er jo en treroms, men Julian ønsker minst fire soverom" sier han.

"Å" svarer Even. Han vet jævlig godt at denne leiligheten er langt fra det de ønsker seg, men han klarer ikke tanken på å vise frem noe som de faktisk kan komme til å kjøpe. Han må være verdens dårligste eiendomsmegler, men hvis Isak kjøper leilighet sammen med den søkkrike kjæresten sin, da er det game over for Even.

"Men _jeg_ liker den veldig godt. Jeg er egentlig ikke så fan av sånne store vestkastleiligheter med rosett ass" sier Isak og ler.

"Helt enig" sier Even med et smil. "Hvorfor skal dere kjøpe det da?" spør han.

"Det er Julian som skal kjøpe den, ikke jeg" sier han bare, uten å utdype.

Så Julian skal kjøpe en leilighet til over 10 millioner kroner til dem? _Faen da,_ hvordan skal Even klare å konkurrere mot det? Han tjener godt som eiendomsmegler, men ikke _så_ godt.

"Skjønner" sier han bare. De setter seg ned i sofaen, og Isak ser på ham med et intenst blikk.

"Du ser helt lik ut som på Nissen jo, har ikke forandret deg noe" sier Isak med et smil.

"Serr? Føler jeg ser så gammel ut, er jo snart 30 år" sier Even og ler.

"Du er like kjekk som alltid" sier Isak, før ansiktet hans blir like rødt som en tomat. "Eller, jeg mener... ehh... Du ser ikke gammel ut ass" stotrer han frem.

 _Fy faen_ så skjønn han er.

"Du er enda kjekkere nå enn du var på videregående" sier Even oppriktig. Nå er han nødt til å sette inn støtet, og han vet at det er nå eller aldri. Han kjenner et skikkelig sug i magen.

Isak rødmer enda mer og kremter. "Men jeg tror ikke Julian vil like denne leiligheten ass" sier han, og høres veldig ukomfortabel ut.

 _Selvfølgelig._ Å høre navnet til Julian er som en skikkelig reality check. Isak er på boligjakt med kjæresten sin, og prøver bare å være hyggelig mot eiendomsmegleren. Even prøver desperat å få øyekontakt for å se om de intense følelsene er gjensidige, men Isak ser alle andre steder enn på ham.

"Er vi ferdige her da?" spør Even usikkert.

Isak nikker, reiser seg og går mot utgangen. _Faen,_ han synes sikkert det var jævlig kleint at Even prøvde å flørte.

"Men du? Jeg selger en flott femromsleilighet som jeg tror dere hadde likt. Vil du se på den i morgen?" spør han fort. Han kan ikke la Isak gå nå, uten å ha en avtale om å møtes igjen.

Isak snur seg, og gir ham et spørrende blikk før han smiler forsiktig.

"Det vil jeg gjerne. Bare send meg en melding" sier han, før han vinker forsiktig og forlater leiligheten.

Even setter seg ned i sofaen igjen, og legger hodet i hendene. Hvordan skal han klare å kapre Isak nå? Det føles _helt umulig._


	2. Chapter 2

Even kjører rett til leiligheten til Mikael og Elias. Han klarer ikke å være alene med tankene sine nå.

"Halla" sier Elias i det han åpner døra.

"Halla" sier Even. "Er Mikael hjemme?"

"Nei ass, han er på en date"

"Faen da" sier han irritert. Han kunne virkelig trengt bestekompisen sin nå.

"Er det noe jeg kan hjelpe deg med?" spør Elias med et bekymret ansiktsuttrykk. 

"Kan jeg få komme inn?" spør Even. Elias nikker, og går til siden for å slippe ham inn.

Leiligheten ser som vanlig helt bomba ut, med skittentøy på gulvet og matrester på kjøkkenbordet. I boligannonsen da de kjøpte den sto det "renovering bør påregnes", men det har de bare gitt faen i.

"Jeg ser at vaskehjelpen har fri denne uka også" sier Even spøkefullt.

"Fuck you, Næsheim. Så hva er greia? Du ser rimelig stressa ut" sier Elias.

Even finner et rent sted i sofaen som ikke er dekket av klær og rot, og ser på kompisen sin med alvorlige øyne.

"Husker du han der Isak som jeg fortalte deg om?" spør han.

"Isak? Han der streite fyren som du crusha på på Nissen? Du prata jo om han hver eneste dag, så det er rimelig umulig å glemme det, mann" sier Elias og ler.

"Jaja, I get it... men nå viser det seg at han ikke er så streit likevel" sier han, og føler seg skikkelig dum.

"Okei?" spør Elias.?

"Han kom på boligvisningen min i går sammen med kjæresten, som er en gutt. Hva faen skal jeg gjøre? Jeg er _nødt_ til å gjøre noe. Faen altså" sier Even, og innser hvor frustrert og oppgitt han høres ut.

"Det er ingenting du kan gjøre nå, mann. Let it go. Hvis han har kjæreste, så skal du ikke fucke med det" sier Elias. "Da driter du deg bare ut".

Even føler seg _skikkelig_ frustrert. Hvorfor valgte han å spørre om råd fra Elias, av alle mennesker? Selvfølgelig sier han at Even må gi slipp på Isak, men det føles _helt_ umulig.

"Okei. Men jeg må nesten stikke igjen, har et møte i morgen tidlig" sier han og går mot døra. Neste gang skal han søke råd hos noen som ikke er så moraliserende.

Han setter seg inn i bilen og kjører hjemover mot Kampen. Han låser seg inn hjemme, og slenger seg ned på sofaen.

Han eier en leilighet med to soverom og en liten balkong. Han kjøpte den for 2,5 millioner for fem år siden, fordi kollegaene mente den ville øke greit i verdi. Planen var å selge den igjen etter et par år, men i stedet endte han opp med å forelske seg skikkelig i den. Nå er den liksom _hjemme._ Han har dekorert stua med plakater, sitater og tegninger som betyr noe for ham. Den vil nok aldri bli fotografert til et interiørmagasin, men Even _elsker_ den.

Han drar frem mobilen og sender en melding til Isak, fordi han ikke klarer å vente lenger.  _Fine, herlige Isak._

-

**Isak**

Hei, takk for i dag. Skal vi møtes og ta en kaffe i morgen, så kan jeg fortelle litt om den leiligheten?

Ja, gjerne :-)

Supert. KB ved Colosseum kl. 12?

Fett det!

-

Even sover veldig godt den natta, med visshet om at han snart skal få se Isak igjen.

-

Neste morgen kjører han mot en enebolig ved Vigelandsparken, som snart skal legges ut for salg. I dag skal han møte selgeren, og gi noen tips om hvordan han kan gjøre den mer salgbar. Han ringer på, og blir møtt av en kraftig kar med blå skjorte og nesten ingenting hår på hodet.

"Hei, er du Olav?" spør han usikkert. På telefonen hørtes han så ung og kul ut.

"Ja, stemmer det. Bare kom inn" sier han.

Even går inn i huset, og ser at det er et flott og luksuriøst hjem, som dessverre er fylt opp med møbler og tunge tepper overalt. Han klarer nesten ikke å se hvordan parketten ser ut.

"Jeg tenker bare å beholde alle møblene her under visningen, siden de er så flotte. Da får nok alle lyst til å flytte hit" sier mannen.

Selgere uten selvinnsikt er _alltid_ like ubehagelig.

"Jeg er enig i at stilen her er helt _fantastisk_ , men dessverre er det veldig upraktisk ved et boligsalg. Vi anbefaler alltid at selger fjerner alt av tepper, gardiner og store møbler som kan få rommet til å se mindre ut" sier han med den profesjonelle stemmen sin.

Mannen virker litt irritert, men nikker likevel.

"Du snakket om at du og takstmannen har utarbeidet et forslag til prisantydning?" sier han

"Det stemmer. Hvis du ser på papirene her så foreslår vi en prisantydning på 25 millioner. Jeg vet at det er mindre enn du hadde sett for deg, men nabohuset ble solgt for 20 millioner for noen år siden. Jeg tror 25 mill er en fornuftig pris" sier Even.

"25 mill? Er dette en spøk?" sier mannen.

"Nei, dessverre" sier Even, og føler seg _veldig_ utilpass. Han merker godt at Olav ikke akkurat kommer til å bli hans favorittkunde.

"For helvete da. Da må jeg nesten prate med kona, for å høre hva hun sier. Hun har liksom funnet ei hytte til 30 mill som hun vil by på" sier han.

Rikfolk tror alltid at de ekstremt overfladiske problemene deres er alvorlige, og at de alltid må tas seriøst. Even må konsentrere seg for å ikke le.

"Skjønner. Bare ring meg når dere har tatt en avgjørelse. Fotografen ringer deg i neste uke for å avtale tidspunkt til fotografering av huset " sier Even, og går ut i bilen igjen.

Han legger hoder i hendene og puster tungt. Han _hater_ kunder som tror at de eier verden. Men nå nærmer klokka seg 12, og han håper og tror at neste møte blir langt mindre kleint.

Han parkerer bilen foran Colosseum, og hører at mobilen ringer.

"Du har kommet til Privatmegleren, og snakker med Even" sier han med jobbstemmen sin.

"Hei Even. Dette er Olav som du nettopp var hjemme hos. Vi har bestemt oss for å bytte til et annet eiendomsmeglerfirma, for de tror vi kan få 30 millioner for huset" sier han.

Even må konsentrere seg for å ikke le. Det er selvfølgelig mulig å sette en høyere prisantydning, men han prøver alltid å være ærlig og gi selger realistiske forventninger. Andre eiendomsmeglere lover for mye bare for å få flest mulig kunder, men ender opp med å selge under prisantydning.

"Det er helt opp til dere. Lykke til med salget" sier Even. For å være _helt_ ærlig, er han bare lettet over å slippe å samarbeide med Olav og kona. Han legger på, og glemmer alt som har med jobb og salg å gjøre. Nå skal han møte Isak.

Han går inn på Kaffebrenneriet, og bestiller en Kaffe latte og en Kaffe mocca før han setter seg ned ved et bord helt innerst i lokalet. Han vil gjerne ha mest mulig privatliv.

Etter noen få minutter klirrer bjella for å annonsere at noen kommer inn i lokalet. Even ser opp, og får øye på Isak med én gang. Han er rød i kinnene fra kulden, håret står til alle kanter og ser _ekstremt_ vakker ut. Han ser seg rundt i lokalet og smiler da han før øye på Even.

"Halla" sier han, og setter seg ned på andre siden av bordet.

"Halla" sier Even tilbake. "Jeg bestilte en Kaffe latte til deg"

"Så fett, det er favoritten min" sier Isak og lyser opp.

"Å" sier Even bare. Han husker _jævlig_ godt at Isak alltid drakk det på Nissen, og tok en råsjans på at det fremdeles er favoritten hans. Det vil han selvfølgelig _aldri_ innrømme. "Kommer du rett fra jobb?" spør han, og innser at han faktisk ikke vet hvor Isak jobber. Han vet ingenting om livet hans, men er likevel helt sikker på at han er drømmemannen. Det kan vel ikke være sunt?

"Ja, tar bare en lang lunsjpause" sier han, og smiler det sjarmerende smiler sitt. Han er _så_ skjønn når han smiler.

"Hva jobber du med da?" spør Even. Han vil vite _alt_ om Isak.

"Jeg holder på med en doktorgrad i medisin på UiO, så det blir en del forskning og undervisning" sier han.

 _Wow,_ han slutter aldri å imponere.

"Imponerende" sier Even og smiler. Isak rødmer litt, nikker og ser ned i bordet. Han ser nesten litt flau ut.

"Jeg er egentlig overrasket over at du valgte å bli eiendomsmegler. Trodde du skulle bli filmregissør" sier Isak og ser på ham med store øyne. Even kjenner at hjertet dunker fortere. Tenk at Isak husker hva de pratet om for 10 år siden. Betydde det noe for han også?

"Ja, men det er ikke akkurat det tryggeste yrkesvalget, så valgte eiendomsmegling i stedet. Driver litt med film på fritiden da" sier Even oppriktig. Han hadde en barndomsdrøm om å jobbe med film, men innså at det var ganske urealistisk.

"Skjønner. Er du enda sammen med Sonja?" spør Isak, og ser på ham med et sårbart blikk. Hvordan vet Isak om Sonja? Even var _veldig_ bevisst på å ikke nevne henne da de pratet sammen.

"Sonja? Haha, nei. Vi gjorde det slutt før jeg var ferdig på Nissen. Jeg er singel" sier han. Han slenger på den siste delen for å gjøre det klinkende klart hvor interessert han faktisk er i Isak.

Isak ser opp og studerer ansiktet hans nøye, før han nikker. Kinnene har fått en litt rosa farge, og han ser plutselig veldig sjenert ut. Even vet at han sikkert burde spørre hvor lenge han har vært sammen med Julian, men innser at han faktisk ikke vil vite det. Han vil ikke tenke på Julian i det hele tatt.

Telefonen til Isak ringer, og han sier "må nesten ta denne" før han holder telefonen mot øret. "Er bare ute og spiser lunsj... ja... serr? Ok, jeg kommer" sier han og legger på. "Sorry, men klokka er allerede nesten halv to, så jeg må forte meg tilbake til kontoret" sier han unnskyldende.

 _What?_ Har de allerede vært her i 1,5 time? Tiden har virkelig flydd forbi.

"Null stress, må komme meg tilbake jeg også" sier Even.

De reiser seg og går ut på gaten. Isak kremter ukomfortabelt og smiler er lite smil. "Takk for kaffen" sier han.

"Bare hyggelig. Vi må gjøre dette igjen" sier Even, og Isak ser overrasket ut før han nikker. Han vinker forsiktig, før han snur seg og går mot t-banen. Even blir stående igjen og ser etter ham. Fy faen, så fantastisk den gutten er. Even elsker håret hans, mellomrommet mellom tennene hans, den lange og slanke kroppen, den rare humoren og den fantastisk smarte hjernen hans. Han elske _r alt_ med Isak, og tanker er faktisk litt skremmende. 

Han setter seg i bilen, og legger posen på passasjersetet. Da får han øye på prospektet til leiligheten som han skulle vise til Isak, og innser at de faktisk ikke pratet _noen ting_ om boliger og visninger. Isak nevnte det heller ikke med et ord.

Even ser at han har 3 ubesvarte anrop fra kunder og kollegaer, men klarer ikke å bry seg. Han brukte jo leiligheten som en unnskyldning til å møtes, men det vet jo ikke Isak. Kanskje det betyr at han hadde det like hyggelig, og glemte tid og sted på samme måte som Even? Nå kan han bare håpe.


	3. Chapter 3

Dagen etter sitter Even på kontoret og gjør seg klar til en visning på Røa. Det er en flott og erverdig bolig med prisantydning på 13,5 millioner kroner. Det er allerede 5 stykker som har lastet ned prospektet elektronisk, og han forventer at det kommer en del folk på visningen.

Han hører at mobilen vibrerer, og skvetter litt. Hver gang den har ringt i dag, har han hatt et lite håp om at det er Isak. Dessverre har det bare vært jobbrelaterte telefoner hittil. 

"Du snakket med Even i Privatmegleren" sier han.

"Ja, hallo. Jeg har et spørsmål om den visningen på Røa i dag" sier en mann som høres veldig gammel ut. 

"Ja, da har du kommet til riktig person" sier Even hyggelig.

"Så bra. Jeg lurte bare på når den begynner" sier mannen.

"Klokka fem" sier Even hyggelig. Klarer han virkelig ikke å finne frem til det i Finn-annonsen på egenhånd?

"Åja, går det greit om jeg er der ti over fem?" spør mannen.

"Ja, selvfølgelig. Visningen varer helt til klokka seks" forklarer han.

"Så flott, da ses vi snart unge mann" sier han og legger på.

Even begynner å le litt. Han møter virkelig _mye_ rare folk i denne jobben. Han pakker sammen tingene sine, setter seg i bilen og kjører mot visningen.

Fremme på Røa parkerer han utenfor boligen, og låser inn. Han fikk nøkkelen i forrige uke, og går bare rett inn. Han går inn på kjøkkenet og bråstopper da han ser at eieren av huset står og tørker over kjøkkenbenken.

"Oii, beklager, jeg trodde ikke at noen var hjemme" sier han unnskyldende. Han burde sikkert ha ringt på, men vanligvis er boligene tomme når han kommer.

"Det går helt fint, Even. Bare kom inn du" sier hun med et søtt smil. "Hvordan går det med deg da? Tror du det kommer mange på visning?" 

"Jeg håper det, har fått noen telefoner allerede" forklarer han.

Hun går mot ham og legger hånda flørtende på overarmen hans. "Herlig. Du ser veldig kjekk du i dag, så jeg tror du klarer å overbevise kjøperne" sier hun og blunker. Even kjenner at han blir mer og mer ukomfortabel, for dette er en godt voksen dame på over 50 år. 

"Men da prates vi bare etter visningen" sier han fort, og hun smiler igjen.

"Det gjør vi. Lykke til" sier hun, og klemmer overarmen hans forsiktig før hun går ut av boligen. 

Even står igjen alene på kjøkkenet og puster lettet ut. Han opplever ofte at kunder prøver å flørte, og det er like kleint hver eneste gang. 

-

Klokka kvart over fem har det kommet fire potensielle kjøpere som ser seg rundt i boligen. Even deler ut prosjektet, og forteller om det nyoppussede badet og den flotte utsikten. 

Etter en stund ringer det på døra, og han går ut i gangen for å åpne opp. Han drar opp ytterdøra, og skvetter litt da han ser at det er Isak som står der. 

"Isak? Halla" sier han, og kjenner at det kribler i hele kroppen. Han hadde _ikke_ forventet å se Isak i dag, så det er en veldig gledelig overraskelse.

"Hei, Even" sier Isak, og rødmer litt. 

"Så hyggelig å ...." begynner Even, før han merker at det kommer en person bak Isak. Han løfter blikket, og ser at Julian kommer gående mot dem.

"Hei, Even. We meet again" sier Julian og ler av seg selv. Faen for en klein type.

"Halla" sier Even, og fester blikket på Isak. Han trenger å se om Isak virkelig er forelsket i denne tullingen, eller om det finnes håp. Isak smiler mot Julian, men de hverken kysser eller klemmer hverandre. _Score!_

"Velkommen inn" sier Even, og gir dem hvert sitt prospekt. "Denne boligen har fem soverom, men jeg vet at du egentlig ønsker takterrasse, Julian. Det får du dessverre ikke her" sier Even fort. Han pleier vanligvis aldri å påpeke det negative med boligen, men er villig til å gjøre et unntak for Isak.

"Jada. Hvordan vet du det?" spør Julian forvirret.

"Ehh, Isak nevnte det da han var på privatvisning" forklarer han.

Isak ser ned i gulvet, og blir igjen like rød som en tomat.

"Hvilken privatvisning?" spør Julian. 

Even ser mot Isak, som nekter å møte blikket hans. Har Isak skjult for kjæresten sin at han var på visning?

"Bare en leilighet som jeg viste frem til Isak" sier han, og prøver å høres chill ut.

"What? Jeg visste ikke at du var på boligjakt?" spør Julian og ser spørrende bort på Isak.

Det er noe med denne samtalen som ikke helt gir mening. Isak er jo på boligjakt sammen med Julian? Men Julian synes sikkert det er rart at Isak går på visninger alene, med tanke på at det er han som skal betale for den? Når Even tenker seg om, så er det faktisk litt merkelig. 

"Jo, er jo det" sier Isak mens han ser ned i gulvet. Even skal akkurat til å spørre hva de prater om, da han hører en stemme bak seg.

"Vi vil gjerne legge inn et bud med én gang" sier en eldre mann med høy stemme. Det er en klassisk teknikk for å skremme bort andre budgivere.

"Så flott. Da kan du bare fylle ut dette skjema her" sier Even. Han blir med mannen bort til spisebordet, og hjelper han med papirarbeidet.

Da han er ferdig, har Isak og Julian gått ut på terrassen, og begge beundrer utsikten. Isak smiler litt for seg selv, og ser ut til å være _helt_ i sine egne tanker. Angrer han på at han skjulte den private visningen for kjæresten sin?

Da klokka nærmer seg seks, har alle unntatt Julian og Isak forlatt leiligheten. Julian snakker om at han har lyst til å legge inn bud, og Isak står bare der i stillhet. Han virker nesten litt flau.

"Men jeg må nesten stikke. Ha det, Isak, og vi prates i morgen angående budet, Even" sier Julian, og tar ham i hånda før han forlater boligen. Even er _veldig_ fornøyd med at han ikke en gang gir Isak en klem før han går. 

Isak blir stående igjen alene i stua, og tripper litt nervøst fra fot til fot. Even smiler forsiktig, og kjenner sommerfugler i magen da Isak smiler forsiktig tilbake. 

"Skal du tilbake på kontoret nå eller?" spør Isak forsiktig.

"Nei, jeg har fri" svarer han fort.

"Keen på å ta en øl?" spør Isak. Han ser veldig utilpass ut der han står, og fikler med trådene på hettegenseren. Even kjenner at hjertet dunker hardt i brystet, for det er ingenting han har mer lyst til enn å tilbringe mer tid sammen med Isak.

"Det høres helt perfekt ut" sier han ærlig, og hele ansiktet til Isak lyser opp.

"Det er chill" sier han, og ler en nesten lettet latter.

De setter seg inn i firmabilen til Even, og han kjører hjem til Kampen for å parkere den før de går ut. 

"Må bare inn og skifte. Bli med a" sier han da han har parkert utenfor leiligheten. Isak følger etter opp trappen, og blir stående nervøst i gangen mens Even er på badet.

Even er litt nervøs for å ta med Isak hit, med tanke på at han er vant til en helt annen standard hos den rike kjæresten sin. 

Even skifter bukse og fikser litt på sveisen, men innser at han glemte å hente en ren t-skjorte. Han går ut i gangen i bar overkropp, og legger merke til at blikket til Isak beveger seg raskt over kroppen hans før han ser ned i gulvet. Ser Isak litt svett ut, eller er det bare ønsketenkning? 

Han slenger på seg en t-skjorte og en genser, og smiler så sjarmerende som han bare klarer.

"Så kult du har det her" sier Isak beundrende, og høres helt oppriktig ut. 

"Synes du det?" spør han og ser spørrende på Isak. 

"Mhm, jeg liker det. Det er veldig typisk deg" sier han med et smil. Even smiler tilbake, og kjenner seg lettet over at Isak ikke foretrekker rådyre vestkantleiligheter med takterrasse og fire soverom. 

"Takk ass. Hvor bor du egentlig?" spør han. 

"Bislett" svarer Isak kort. 

"Nice. Men jeg er klar, skal vi gå?" spør han, og Isak nikker.

De går ved siden av hverandre i stillhet, og hendene deres dunker forsiktig borti hverandre mens de går. Stillheten føles ikke klein, og Even nyter å bare være i nærheten av Isak.

"Skal vi gå inn hit?" spør han da de står utenfor en hyggelig pub i nærheten av leiligheten hans. Isak smiler forsiktig og nikker. "Finn et bord, så kjøper jeg øl til oss" sier Even og går mot baren. Isak setter seg ned i nærheten av vinduet, og ser ut på gaten mens han venter.

Even setter ned to pils på bordet, og setter seg ned på stolen ved siden av Isak. Han vil helst sitte så nær ham som mulig. 

"Eier dere leiligheten på Bislett eller?" spør han, fordi han aldri blir lei å prate om boliger, på samme måte som han aldri blir lei av å prate om filmer, eller om Isak. 

"Nei, bor i kollektiv sammen med en som heter Eskild" forklarer han.

"I kollektiv? Trodde du bodde med Julian?" spør Even forvirret. Hvis Isak ikke bor med kjæresten sin, så må det da være håp for Even?

"Haha nei, jeg bor heldigvis ikke med Julian" sier Isak og ler godt.

Nå forstår Even _ingenting_.

"Hva mener du? Er ikke Julian kjæresten din?" spør han. Han kjenner at han blir ganske flau av spørsmålet, for han har prøvd så godt han kan å unngå å tenke på at Isak er opptatt.

Isak setter ølen i halsen, og hoster og herker mens øynene fylles med tårer. Even dunker hardt på ryggen hans, og bare den uskyldige berøringen føles veldig deilig. Isak får pusten igjen, og ser på Even med store øyne.

"Jeg er faen ikke kjæreste med Julian. Trodde du det?" spør han overrasket.

Even blunker noen ganger og stirrer på Isak for å se om han kødder. Han ser helt seriøs ut.

"Ja... dere er jo på boligjakt sammen?" sier han.

"Julian er på boligjakt. Jeg bare ble med ham på noen visningen fordi han ikke ville gå alene ass" sier Isak, og studerer ansiktet til Even nøye.

Even kjenner en lettelse i hele kroppen. Isak er _ikke_ sammen med Julian, og skal _ikke_ kjøpe bolig med kjæresten sin. Det føles ut som om han har vunnet i lotto. 

"Jeg er singel ass" sier Isak, med røde roser i kinnene. Even ser ham inn i øynene smiler et lite smil, mens han biter seg forsiktig i underleppa. 

"Jeg også" sier han. 

Isak begynner å le, og dytter forsiktig borti skulderen hans. "Det har du allerede sagt" sier han.

Even blir bare sittende og smile bredt mens han stirrer på det nydelige ansiktet hans, med de røde kinnene og de innbydende leppene.

"Men jeg må nesten komme meg hjemover. Takk for i kveld" sier Isak etter en stund.

De går ut på gaten, og Even lener seg frem og kysser Isak forsiktig på kinnet, bare fordi han ikke klarer å la være. Isak sperrer opp øynene, og ser på ham med et overrasket blikk. Han ser _veldig_ usikker og søt ut. 

"Takk for i kveld, vi snakkes" sier Even, før han snur seg og går hjemover. 

Han smiler hele veien hjem, og går gjennom samtalen deres i hodet flere ganger.

Det er først da han ligger hjemme i senga at samtalen med Isak virkelig går opp for ham. Isak er _ikke_ kjæreste med Julian, og det var jo det _eneste_ beviset Even hadde for at han er skeiv. Han tenker på det sjokkerte ansiktsuttrykket hans da Even kysset ham på kinnet. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Even har sikkert misforstått hele situasjonen. Er Isak streit likevel? _Faen da._


	4. Chapter 4

 Even sitter på kontoret og prøver å komme på en bra løsning for å redde situasjonen. Isak tror sikkert at han er _helt_ desp, som kysset ham på kinnet av alle ting. Hvor dum er det mulig å bli?

Even innbilte seg seriøst et øyeblikk at følelsene var gjensidige, men Isak så jo helt lamslått ut stakkars. _Faen_. Å drite seg ut foran Isak var noe av det siste han ønsket å gjøre.

Telefonen ringer, og han ser at det er et nummer som han ikke gjenkjenner. 

"Du snakker med Even i Privatmegleren" sier han. Han gjentar omtrent samme hilsen utallige ganger hver eneste dag, og begynner å bli _rimelig_ lei.

"Hey you. Det er Julian som ringer. Har det kommet inn noen flere bud på den boligen på Røa?" spør han. 

Even smiler for seg selv. Julian er plutselig _mye_ mindre irriterende når han ikke er kjæresten til Isak. 

"Hei du. Det kom inn et bud nå nettopp på 14 millioner, som står frem til klokka ett" forklarer han.

"Faen da" sier Julian. "Da må jeg nesten høre med pappa om jeg kan få et par millioner ekstra" sier han.

Even himler med øynene. Noen folk har virkelig mer penger enn det som er sunt.

"Gjør det du, også holder vi kontakten" sier Even, og håper han høres hyggelig ut.

"Det gjør vi. Takk for hjelpen" sier Julian og legger på. 

Telefonen ringer igjen nesten med én gang, og han tar den på autopilot uten å se hvem det er.

"Du har kommet til Privatmegleren, og snakker med Even" sier han. Han prøver en litt annen vri på åpningsreplikken denne gangen, og smiler for seg selv. Store barn, små gleder.

"Hei Even. Ehh.. det er Isak".

Even setter seg fort opp i stolen, og blir plutselig mer konsentrert. Hvorfor ringer Isak nå? 

"Halla" sier han med det han håper er en avslappet stemme.

"Hvordan går det? Takk for i går" sier Isak med rask stemme. Han høres litt usikker ut. Even smiler for seg selv, for hvis Isak bare ringer for å høre hvordan det går, så kan han umulig være sur for det kysset?

"Det går fint ass, har en litt roligere dag på jobb i dag. Hvordan går det med deg?" spør han.

"Bra. Jeg bare lurte på om du fremdeles vil vise meg den leiligheten som du snakket om?" spør han, og høres enda litt usikker ut. Som om han har tenkt lenge på hvordan han skal formulere seg.

"Seff. Har du tid i dag?" spør han. Han nekter å la en mulighet til å få se Isak gå fra seg. 

"Ja" sier Isak fort, og han hører på stemmen at han smiler. 

"Flott. Møtes utenfor klokka fire? Jeg sender deg adressen" sier han muntert. Denne dagen ble _plutselig_ mye bedre. 

"Fett det" svarer Isak.

Etter at de har lagt på, blir Even sittende med et teit smil i ansiktet. _Fy faen_ , så hardt han har falt for Isak. Følelsene han hadde på videregående er tilbake for fullt, og han føler seg som en 19-åring igjen. Det føles utrolig godt og utrolig skummelt, for han _vet_ at hjertet hans kommer til å knuse da avvisningen er et faktum. 

-

En halvtime senere er det full budkrig mellom Julian og den eldre mannen som la inn bud allerede på visningen. Faren til Julian har tydeligvis hostet opp noen flere kroner, for Julian har nettopp lagt inn et bud på hele 15,3 millioner kroner. 

Even har ringt den eldre mannen for å høre om han vil legge inn enda et nytt bud, men han valgte å trekke seg, forståelig nok.

Han slår nummeret til eieren av leiligheten, og hun plukker opp med én gang. 

"Hvordan går det med budkrigen?" er det første hun spør om, og hun høres veldig fornøyd ut. 

"Over all forventning. Siste bud er på 15,3 mill, men den andre kjøperen har trukket seg så det blir nok siste bud" forklarer han.

"Herrrgud, så _fantastisk_. Du er ikke bare kjekk, men flink også" sier hun flørtende.

"Takk takk. Betyr det at du aksepterer budet?" spør han rutinemessig.

"Jepp, kjør på, og ring meg hvis du vil feire hjemme hos meg en dag da" sier hun.

"Ehh, okei. Gratulerer med salget" sier Even, og prøver å holde tonen profesjonell. Denne selgeren begynner å bli litt ubehagelig. 

"Takk skjønnas" sier hun og legger på. Even kjenner at han er rimelig lettet over at salget er i boks, og at han aldri trenger å møte henne igjen etter kontraktsigneringen. 

Han tar opp mobilen igjen, og ringer Julian for å gi ham de gode nyhetene.

"Gratulerer, du har kjøpt bolig" sier han i det han tar telefonen. 

"Seriøst? Så herlig" sier han fornøyd. "Da kan jeg ringe Isak med én gang og fortelle den gode nyheten"

_Shit_. Even har ikke tenkt over det, men siden Julian nå har kjøpt bolig, er det jo ingen poeng i å fortsette å vise frem potensielle leiligheter til Isak.

"Skal du plage Isak med det mens han er på jobb?" spør Even. Han klarer ikke tanken på at Isak skal avlyse avtalen deres i dag.

"Det tror jeg går helt fint. Jeg kan sikkert fortelle dette til deg siden du ikke kjenner Isak så godt... Jeg skal spørre om han vil flytte dit sammen med meg skjønner du" forklarer Julian. 

"Å" sier Even bare. Isak kommer _definitivt_ til å avlyse avtalen deres i dag, og da får Even kanskje aldri sett ham igjen. Hva faen skal han gjøre?

"Jeg tror vi kommer til å bli kjærester snart, og da er det jo hyggelig å bo sammen" fortsetter Julian uten å vente på en reaksjon fra Even.

Vent... what? Even føler seg ganske sikker på at Isak _ikke_ er interessert i Julian, basert på det han sa i går. Så det Even er mest fokusert på er avsløringen om legningen til Isak. For Julian hadde vel aldri trodd det hvis Isak var streit? Han krysser fingrene så hardt han bare klarer.

"Er Isak skeiv?" spør Even før han klarer å stoppe seg selv. _Faen_ , så uprofesjonelt. Han gir seg selv en mental facepalm. Heldigvis begynner Julian bare å le hånlig. 

"Isak er homofil ja, er det et problem?" spør han.

Et problem? Det er definitivt _ikke_ et problem. Det er svaret på alle Evens bønner og drømmer, men det kan han selvfølgelig ikke si høyt.

"Neida, fett det. Jeg tar kontakt i neste uke angående kontraktsigneringen. Lykke til" sier han med en chill stemme.

"Takk takk. Vi snakkes" sier Julian og legger på.

Even legger hodet i hendene og puster tungt. Isak er uten tvil homofil når kompisen hans bekrefter det. Lettelsen føles enorm, selv om han fremdeles er _veldig_ usikker på om Isak er interessert tilbake.

-

De neste timene venter Even på en telefon eller melding fra Isak om at han avlyser den private visningen. Han venter, venter og venter, men han hører ingenting.

Da klokka nærmer seg halv fire, og han fremdeles ikke har hørt noe, tar han det som et _veldig_ godt tegn. Han setter seg ut i bilen og kjører mot visningen med hjertet i halsen.

Han parkerer bilen på gaten, og ser at Isak allerede står utenfor hovedinngangen og tripper nervøst. Han er alltid så _skjønn_.

"Halla" sier han i det han går ut av bilen, og Isak smiler bredt. 

"Halla" svarer han mykt. 

Even gir ham en rask klem, og det kjennes ut som kinnene hans brenner. Isak slikker seg fort på underleppa og ser opp på ham under øyevippene. 

"Skal vi gå inn?" spør han med lav stemme, etter å ha stirret på Isak _mye_ lenger enn det som er naturlig.

Det ser ut som om Isak også blir dratt tilbake til virkeligheten, og han blunker noen ganger før han nikker ivrig.

De tar heisen opp til fjerde etasje, og låser seg inn. Leiligheten er romslig og stilren, med fire soverom og høy standard. Isak går rundt i stillhet og ser inn i alle rommene.

"Har du snakket med Julian i dag?" spør Even usikkert. Kanskje Isak er her fordi han ikke har fått beskjeden. 

"Ja, hørte han kjøpte den boligen på Røa. Gralla med et godt salg" sier Isak og setter seg ned i sofaen. Even setter seg ned ved siden av ham og studerer ansiktet hans. Han virker avslappet og fornøyd. 

"Skal du flytte dit sammen med han da?" spør han, fordi han trenger å vite svaret før han driter seg ut igjen.

"Nei ass, jeg har ingen planer om å flytte" sier Isak.

"Kan jeg spørre hvorfor du går på visninger da?" sier Even. Han håper at svaret er det han tror, og kjenner at hjertet dunker hardt i brystet. Isak blir rød som en tomat og kremter ukomfortabelt. 

"Jeg bare.. ehh... sorry for at jeg kastet bort tiden din" sier han, og ser ned i bordet. 

"Å tilbringe tid med deg vil aldri være bortkastet tid" sier Even, og legger hånda på låret hans. Nå må han være tøff, og vise hva han føler.

Isak ser bort på ham med store, sårbare øyne. "Nei?" spør han.

"Nei" svarer Even bestemt.

Isak smiler et lite smil og biter seg i underleppa. "Jeg sa ja til å gå på visninger fordi jeg ville treffe deg igjen" sier han med lav stemme, og virker nesten overrasket over sin egen innrømmelse. 

Even trekker pusten hardt, og holder den i noen sekunder før han puster ut igjen. Dette føles ut som en av hans mange, urealistiske drømmer.

Han løfter hånda, stryker fingrene forsiktig gjennom håret hans, og ser at øynene til Isak lukker seg av berøringen. Han lener seg fremover, og leppene deres møtes for første gang. Isak tar tak rundt midjen og stryker opp og ned ryggen hans. Det sender støt nedover hele kroppen hans, og han må konsentrere seg om å puste normalt. Skjer dette virkelig?

Isak bryter kysset og ser kjærlig inn i øynene hans. "Fy faen, dette har jeg drømt om så jævlig lenge" hvisker han. Har Isak hatt et like stort ønske om dette som Even? At fascinasjonen og forelskelsen er gjensidig har alltid vært én av Evens største ønsker, og drømmen virker plutselig ikke så fjern lenger.

Isak beveger seg fremover, setter seg på fanget hans og skrever med beina slik at de sitter helt inntil hverandre. Kysset blir dypere og hetere, og Even tar hendene under genseren for å kjenne huden hans. Den er myk og deilig, akkurat som han alltid har sett for seg. Isak stønner lavt, og han tar det som en invitasjon til å slenge av ham genseren. Overkroppen hans er markert og sterk med blek og myk hud, og det føles så uendelig deilig at Even blir helt fortapt i øyeblikket.

Plutselig hører de at noen låser seg inn i leiligheten, og Isak hopper av fanget hans i ekspressfart. De sitter i sofaen i bar overkropp, med håret til alle kanter, med røde lepper og bukser som føles litt for trange i skrittet.

 

I døråpningen står eieren av leiligheten med store øyne og munnen åpen i sjokk. "Even?" spør han sjokkert.


	5. Chapter 5

"Even? Isak? Hva er det som skjer her?" spør huseieren sjokkert.

"Faen, faen, faen" sier Even og reiser seg fra sofaen.

Isak kler på seg så fort han bare klarer, og reiser seg opp fra sofaen så brått at han nesten snubler bakover.

"Fy faen. Beklager Yousef, vi ble bare litt revet med" sier Even.

Bak Yousef kommer Sana til synet, og hun ser _ikke_ fornøyd ut.

"Even? Isak?" spør hun, før hele ansiktet bryter ut i et stort smil. "Det var på tide" sier hun.

"Hva faen, Sana? Er det dere som selger denne leiligheten? Dere bor jo i Bærum?" sier Isak, det er tydelig at kinnene hans brenner av flauhet.

Sana bare trekker på skuldrene og smiler lurt. "Vi har leid den ut i noen år, men nå skal vi selge. Så... er dere et par?" spør hun, og det ser ut som hun synes dette er _veldig_ festlig.

"Ehh, vi har ikke akkurat snakket om det" sier Even. Det var ikke meningen å gå rett på lidenskapelig klining og rive av klærne til Isak på den måten. Han har egentlig lyst til å ta Isak med på kino, lage middag og imponere ham skikkelig, men nå har de på en måte hoppet over den delen. Isak er bare _for_ uimotståelig. 

"Jeg foreslår at dere snakker om det. Even har jo vært keen på Isak i snart 10 år eller noe" sier Yousef og ler. _Forræder_.

Isak snur seg mot Even og ser på ham med et spørrende blikk. "Serr?" spør han.

"Ehh" svarer Even.

"Ja, helt serr" sier Sana og himler med øynene.

"Visste du det? Hvorfor har du ikke sagt det til meg?" sier Isak til Sana, og ser skikkelig irritert ut.

"Og hvorfor har ikke dere fortalt til meg at Isak er skeiv?" spør Even, og føler seg like irritert som Isak ser ut til å være.

Sana bare trekker på skuldrene igjen og smiler litt. "Det var ikke min sak å fortelle det. Jeg har prøvd å hinte flere ganger, men dere er jo like treige begge to" sier hun.

"Og jeg fikk ikke lov av Sana til å si noe" sier Yousef. "Men det var vi som overtalte Julian om å ta med Isak på visningene dine da".

"Fy faen, og det tok deg _bare_ ti år" sier Isak og rister på hodet. "Du vet at Julian tok det som et hint om at jeg er keen på han?"

Sana smiler på den bestemte og arrogante måten som bare hun klarer. "Det er ikke min jobb å fikse alt, selv om jeg _hele tiden_ må trekke i trådene for de håpløse vennene mine. Men nå bør du kjøpe leiligheten vår, siden dere allerede har innviet den"

Isak ler en litt flau latter og ser ned i gulvet.

"Jeg har allerede funnet en annen kjøper, så det er i boks" sier Even, og prøver å fremstå noenlunde profesjonell, selv om han nettopp ble fersket i full hooking på sofaen til kompisen og kona.

"Nice" sier Yousef med et smil.

"Men jeg må stikke nå ass" sier Isak, som enda er helt rød i ansiktet. Det er tydelig at han ønsker å komme seg bort fra denne kleine situasjonen.

"Jeg følger deg" sier Even fort.

"Kos dere da, lovebirds" sier Sana, før de lukker døra bak deg og går sammen nedover trappene i stillhet.

De stopper opp på gaten utenfor, og ser på hverandre i flere minutter uten å si noe. Det er tydelig at Isak tenker på noe, og Even gir ham ro til å finne de riktige ordene.

"Var du serr interessert i meg på Nissen?" spør Isak plutselig, og ser ned i bakken. Han stirrer intenst på en stein som ligger der, og Even smiler. Han er så ubeskrivelig søt når han er flau.

"Mhm. Det var ikke meningen at du skulle få vite det da, nå har jeg jo mistet all mystikken" sier Even og ler. Han håper og tror at Isak er interessert likevel.

"Å" sier Isak og løfter blikket mens han smiler sjenert bort til ham.

Even drar han inntil seg, bare fordi han kan, og holder begge armene rundt skuldrene hans. Han legger ansiktet inntil krøllene hans, og trekker inn den deilige og uventede lukten av lavendelshampoo.

"Jeg har vært betatt av deg siden første gang jeg så deg" hvisker han. Innrømmelsen føles enorm, siden det er noe han jobbet hardt for å skjule for Isak på videregående.

"Sjæl ass" sier Isak med en liten, herlig latter.

Even trekker seg litt tilbake og ser inn i de flott, grønnene øynene hans. De er glade og lattermilde, og stråler på en helt unik måte.

"Serr?" spør han.

"Mhm" sier Isak og nikker. Even bryter ut i et gigantisk smil og en liten latter. _Fy faen_. Har de seriøst vært så interessert i hverandre _så lenge,_ uten at den andre har visst om det? Det føles som om de har kastet bort ti år.

"La meg kjøre deg hjem" sier Even, og Isak smiler litt før han nikker.

De kjører mot Bislett i komfortabel stillhet. Etter noen minutter snur Even på radioen, og ler da han hører at de spiller en Erik og Kriss-låt. Han skrur opp lyden litt før han begynner å synge.

_Han var ungkar, en eiendomsmegler rett fra BI_  
_Altfor opptatt av felger og fet bil med tv I_  
_Leve livet I fartsfilen på vei mot toppen_  
_Han vi'kke si det, men finanskrisen var tett på kroppen_  
_Inkassobunken var høy, det samme gjeld og rente_  
_Han var den som alltid løy om hva han egentlig tjente_  
_Og mente VIP var virkelig viktig og ville ikke virke_  
_Som han ikke visste hvilke merker han sku' drikke_  
_Så litt flaks, han selger første leilighet på lenge_  
_Tre hundre under takst, men provisjonen kunne han trenge_  
_Vel hjemme åpnes brevene omsider_  
_Det kan'ke stemme, er fra sjefen, masse piss om trange tider_  
_Han drar rett ut på byen, han tømmer flaske etter flaske_  
_Og fyren skjønner han må gjemme ansiktet bak en stram maske_  
_Det siste glasset går ned, lister seg sakte av sted_  
_I parken ender turen, og han legger seg ned I skje_

Isak begynner å le høyt. "Er det deg liksom?" spør han.

"Næ. Det er mitt største mareritt" sier Even ærlig.

"Hva da?"

"Et meningsløst liv i sus og dus, der jobben betyr alt og nedskjæringer fører til alkoholisme. Jobben min er viktig, men jeg vil ikke sitte på gamlehjemmet og tenke på alle pengene jeg tjente liksom. Jeg er snart 30 år, og er klar for å slå meg til ro med den rette" sier han før han får tenkt seg om. _Shit_ , var det too much? De har jo ikke vært på første date en gang enda.

"Samme her ass" sier Isak med et lite smil, og Even puster lettet ut.

"Ja?" spør han.

"Mhm. Jeg er ikke så close med familien min, så har alltid hatt et ønske om å skape min egen" sier han. "Du kan bare stoppe her uten stadion"

Even parkerer utenfor Bislett stadion og snur seg mot Isak.

"Jeg har veldig lyst til å ta deg med på en date, og finne ut enda mer om deg. Kan jeg det?" spør Even. Aller helst har han lyst til å invitere seg selv opp, og fortsette der de slapp da de ble avbrutt, men han klarer heldigvis å motstå. Han ønsker at dette skal bli noe spesielt som varer lenge, og da må han gjøre det riktig.

"Ja, fett det" sier Isak. Han er noen ganger en mann av få ord, men heldigvis velger han akkurat de ordene som Even ønsker å høre.

"Jeg ringer deg" sier han, før Isak går ut av bilen og vinker litt før han lukker døra bak seg. De kysser ikke, selv om Even har _jævlig_ lyst. Nå må han bare være tålmodig.

-

Å være tålmodig er ikke akkurat det Even er best til, og dagen etter sitter han på kontoret og dagdrømmer.

Tenk om Isak var like interessert i Even som det han er i ham? Hvordan hadde livet blitt dersom Even hadde tatt en sjanse og prøvd å kapre Isak allerede på videregående? Hadde de fremdeles vært sammen? Av én eller annen grunn føler han seg ganske sikker på at forholdet deres hadde vart, selv om det er de færreste som gifter seg med ungdomskjæresten.

Telefonen ringer, og han smiler litt da han ser at det er Sana.

"Halla" sier han.

"Hei, Even. Så.. hvordan skal du gjøre dette godt igjen?" sier hun.

" _Jeg?_ Det er du som har unngått å spleise meg med Isak i alle disse årene" sier Even.

"Som sagt, det er ikke min jobb å fikse alle andres liv" sier Sana og ler litt. "Men du sa noe om en budgiver?"

"Stemmer. Jeg har vært i kontakt med en som sier at han vil legge inn bud i løpet av dagen" sier han.

"Flott, da får vi bare vente i spenning da. Jeg skal snart møte en pasient, men Yousef er hjemme i pappaperm så du kan bare ringe han. Ok?" sier hun.

"Fett det. Vi snakkes" sier Even og legger på. Sana og Yousef er jo faktisk et godt eksempel på at man faktisk _kan_ dele resten av livet med den kjæresten man hadde på videregående.

Han tenker på Isak igjen, fordi det aldri går mer enn et par minutter mellom hver gang han popper opp i tankene. Han bestemmer seg for å sende en melding, bare fordi han vil.  _Fuck tålmodighet._

_-_

**Isak**

Halla bby. Takk for i går.

Halla. Takk for i går, ja.

Tror Sana er rimelig forbanna på meg ass

Neida, hun bare prøver å skremme deg

Funker jævla bra

Haha, Sana er ikke farlig

Du skulle sett henne da jeg svarte feil på en gruppeoppgave på medisinstudiet

Ingen messer med Sana ass

Du er søt når du er redd

Hold kjeft a.

<3

<3

Når kan jeg ta deg med på date?

I morgen?

Gleder meg allerede!

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager at det ble noen dager uten oppdatering!


	6. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er et lite bonuskapittel. Daten kommer i neste kapittel <3

Morgenen etter sitter Even på kontoret og jobber. Han brukte hele kvelden i går på å planlegge daten med Isak, så nå håper han at dagen går fort.

Han sitter i telefonen med en kjøper som spør om tips angående budrunden, og han innser at det er best å høre med dem som er eksperter på det området.

"Vi har to personer her i Privatmegleren som kan _alt_ om å vinne budrunder, og vi tilbyr rådgivning som en ekstra tjeneste både til selgere og kjøpere. Skal jeg be dem kontakte deg?" sier han til den potensielle kjøperen.

"Så fantastisk, veldig gjerne" svarer hun.

Even legger på, og tar heisen ned i andre etasje for å finne ekspertene. De heter Oskor og Dijana, og har _aldri_ tapt en budrunde, til og med ikke på auksjoner.

"Halla" sier Even da han går inn på avdelingen.

"Heisann" sier Oskor hyggelig. Hun er ei trivelig dame som alltid ønsker det beste for fellesskapet, og hun har en "Du er ikke alene"-tatovering på armen. Det er noe med det budskapet som gir Even en god følelse.

Akkutat da kommer Dijana ut fra et møterom, og hun smiler stort. "Hei, Even" sier hun. Dijana er ei utrolig pen og sporty dame med mørkt hår, mørke øyne og en sprudlende personlighet.

"Jeg trenger litt hjelp fra budgivningsekspertene ass" sier han med et smil.

"Da har du kommet til riktig sted. Vi har som kjent aldri tapt en auksjon en gang" sier Oskor. De er kjent i bransjen som de beste innen sitt felt.

"Herlig. Jeg har en kunde som heter Julie, som skal selge leiligheten sin. Vi har fått inn et bud som står til klokka ti i kveld, men jeg har hele 20 navn på interesselista, så denne går nok langt over prisantydning. Derfor spør en potensiell kjøper om tips til hvordan hun bør starte budgivningen, hvor lenge budet bør stå og hvor mye hun bør øke med og sånn. Det fikser dere?" sier han.

Egentlig er han litt overrasket over at kjøpere stoler på råd fra dem, med tanke på at de _alltid_ ønsker å selge til høyest mulig pris. Men i denne saken handler det jo ikke nødvendigvis om å få boligen så mye billigere, men om å få en forståelse for hvordan en budrunde foregår.

"Jeg kommer til å anbefale kjøper å vente med å legge inn bud til 21:21, det funker alltid" sier Dijana.

"Fett, jeg stoler på dere. Da gir jeg henne bare nummerert ditt, også tar hun kontakt direkte med dere" sier Even.

"Helt greit. Og lykke til på date i kveld" sier Oskor.

"Hva? Hvordan vet du om det?" spør Even overrasket.

"Ryktene går vettu" sier hun bare med et smil.

Even ler og rister på hodet, før han snur seg og går tilbake til heisen. Han tar den opp igjen til fjerde etasje, mens han tenker på alle de fantastiske menneskene han har fått æren av å bli kjent med i denne jobben. Kollegaene hans er virkelig en snål og kul gjeng. Coolest colleagues on earth.


	7. Chapter 7

Klokka nærmer seg seks da Even endelig kan gå fra jobb, og han småløper ut i bilen. Det er fredag, og nå har han fri helt til søndag kveld, den store visningsdagen. I kveld skal han _endelig_ ta med Isak på det han håper blir en koselig date. Han har ventet i snart 10 år på denne daten, og nå klarer han nesten ikke å vente et par timer til.

Han har tenkt og tenkt på hva slags date Isak vil sette pris på, og tror han har funnet den _perfekte_ aktiviteten. Han kjører hjem til Kampen, hiver seg i dusjen og skifter fort til sorte jeans og en rød genser. Daten han har planlagt er ganske chill, og Isak virker egentlig ikke som typen som er så fin på det.

Klokka halv åtte går han ut av leiligheten, og småløper mot bussen. Han kan _ikke_ komme for sent og gjøre et dårlig inntrykk. De har avtalt å møtes ved Sofienbergparken, og bussen er _heldigvis_ presis.

Even puster lettet ut da han endelig kan gå av bussen, og ser at Isak står på fortauet og tripper nervøst. Han har på seg jeans og en mørkeblå skjorte, og ser som vanlig helt nydelig ut.

"Halla" sier han og Isak løfter blikket. Han smiler forsiktig og biter seg litt i underleppa før han svarer.

"Halla" sier han tilbake. Isak løfter den ene armen, som om han har lyst til å gi ham en klem eller et håndtrykk, men ombestemmer seg og stryker fingrene gjennom sitt eget hår.

De har tydeligvis gjort dette unødvendig kleint med å kline og rive av hverandre klærne allerede før første date.

Even bestemmer seg for å bryte isen, og drar Isak inntil seg i en god klem. "Så pen du er i dag" sier han, og ser at kinnene hans får en lyserosa farge.

"Takk ass, du også" sier Isak, og virker heldigvis litt mer avslappet. "Hva skal vi gjøre da?"

"Vi skal på ølsmaking" sier Even stolt. Han vet med 100 % sikkerhet at Isak _elsker_ øl, og han føler seg ganske sikker på at dette er noe Isak kommer til å like.

"Nei? Så fett" sier Isak entusiastisk. "Jeg kan ikke så mye om sånn fancy øltyper og sånn ass, men jeg elsker pils".

Even ler, og kjenner at han blir stadig mer sjarmert av at Isak er så uformell og avslappet. Han er ikke typen som snurrer på vinglasset før han nikker til kelneren på restaurant. Han er herlig uhøytidelig og direkte.

"Kom a" sier han, og tar Isak i hånda. De går hånd i hånd bort til Ølakademiet, og nærkontakten føles veldig deilig.

De åpner døren, og blir møtt av en kar i 30-årene med masse tatoveringer og et sjarmerende smil. "Velkommen" sier han hyggelig.

"Heisann. Jeg har bestilt ølsmaking for to" sier Even.

"Ja, skal vi se. Even?" spør han, og Even nikker. "Supert. Jeg er Nikolai, og jeg har ansvar for dere i kveld" sier han.

Nikolai viser vei til en stor bar med utallige ølsorter, og ber dem sitte ned. Han finner frem ulike smaksprøver, og forteller om smak, lukt og historien til ølet.

"Lervig er et bryggeri i Stavanger som er kjent for å lage skikkelig god øl" forklarer Nikolai.

Even prøver virkelig å konsentrere seg om det som blir fortalt, men blir stadig distrahert av hvor vakker Isak er når han smiler og ler.

Det går ikke lang tid før bordet er fullt av ølflasker, med både norsk og utenlandsk øl, og Isak smaker entusiastisk.

"Denne var dritgod. Prøv" sier Isak, og holder én av flaskene mot Even. Han smaker og nikker entusiastisk. "Fy faen, jeg skal aldri mer kjøpe Tuborg ass" sier Isak og ler, før han drikker resten av flaska. De har allerede smakt på rundt ti ulike ølsorter, og det er tydelig at Isak begynner å bli litt brisen. Even har bare smakt litt av hver øl, mens Isak har drukket opp de fleste flaskene.

Isak lener seg fremover, og begynner å stryke Even på låret under bordet, før han biter ham forsiktig på øret. Even kremter ukomfortabelt og ser bort på ham med et nysgjerrig blikk, og får et sjarmerende blunk tilbake.

"Ehm, jeg skal gi dere litt privatliv" sier Nikolai og ler litt, før han går ut av rommet og lukker igjen døra.

Isak drar Even inntil seg og kysser ham lidenskapelig. Hvor ble det av den sjenerte gutten, og hvor kom all denne selvtilliten fra?

"Går det greit med deg eller?" spør Even og stryker fingrene gjennom håret til Isak.

"Mhm, du er så sexy" sier Isak og prøver å få enda et kyss.

Even innser da at det kanskje ikke var verdens beste idé å gjøre en aktivitet som innebærer å konsumere _så_ mye alkohol.

"Okei, nå må vi få i deg litt mat" sier Even, og begynner å pakke sammen tingene deres. Det blir mer og mer tydelig at dette var en dårlig idé.

"Drit i mat. Bli med hjem til meg a" sier Isak og holder rundt ham mens han smiler flørtende.

Even har selvfølgelig _dritlyst_ til å bli med Isak hjem, men dette er absolutt ikke riktig tidspunkt.

"Nei, vi går på Macern" sier Even, og er imponert over sin egen viljestyrke. Isak himler med øynene, men sier seg heldigvis enig.

De går ut av rommet, og Even betaler på vei ut.

"Ha en fortsatt fin kveld da" sier Nikolai og ler litt. Han synes tydeligvis at det er veldig festlig at Isak ble såpass brisen. Under andre omstendigheter hadde kanskje Even syntes det samme.

De går hånd i hånd mot McDonald's, og Isak forteller en historie om bryllupet til Mahdi. Even prøver så godt han kan å høre etter, men er mest opptatt av å være irritert på seg selv. Han hadde et håp om at denne kvelden skulle bli _helt_ annerledes enn dette.

De går inn og bestiller to Big Mac-menyer, før de finner seg et rolig bord helt innerst i lokalet. Isak spiser ivrig, og Even er fascinert over hvor skjønn han er, til og med når han er full.

"Går det greit eller?" spør Even.

"Mhm. Men kan jeg spørre deg om noe?" sier Isak med munnen full av mat, og Even klarer ikke la være å le litt.

"Ja?" svarer han.

"Ehh, det er noe jeg har lurt på" sier han. "Jeg fikk jo med meg alle ryktene på Nissen om at du klikka. Er det sant eller?" spør han.

 _Klikka_. Ordet er som et slag i trynet. Even vet at det gikk mye rykter om ham etter at han hadde en manisk episode, og han brukte mye tid på videregående til å tenke over om Isak hadde hørt det eller ikke. Han håpet alltid at han hadde klart å skjule det, og at Isak ikke tenkte at han var helt gal. Så heldig var han tydeligvis ikke.

"Det heter bipolar lidelse, og jeg hadde en manisk episode" forklarer han rolig.

"Å... er du fremdeles bipolar?" spør Isak.

"Ja, jeg er det. Det er ikke noe man kan bli frisk fra" forklarer han. "Men jeg har holdt sykdommen i sjakk med medisiner i mange år nå". Det er viktig for Even å få frem at han fremdeles er syk, men at han ikke plutselig kommer til å "klikke". Det siste han vil er i skremme bort Isak.

"Åja" svarer Isak bare, og det er tydelig at han har lyst å si noe mer, men er usikker på hvordan han skal formulere seg. Han virker veldig alvorlig til å være såpass beruset.

"Bare spør om det du lurer på" sier Even og ler litt. Isak er søt som har lyst til å vise hensyn.

"Hvordan føles det liksom? Å være manisk og sånn?"

Even tenker seg om. Han har fått det spørsmålet _mange_ ganger, men har aldri hatt _så_ lyst til å gi et korrekt svar som det han har nå. Han har lyst til at Isak skal forstå at det er vondt og vanskelig, men at han har lært å leve med det. Tidligere har han bare svart at det ikke er så ille, eller at han ikke ønsker å prate om det. Nå ønsker han for første gang å gi en mest mulig riktig fremstilling av hvordan det oppleves.

"Å være manisk føles litt som å være godfull. Du er impulsiv og finner på masse rart som du ellers aldri ville gjort. Du tenker ikke på konsekvensene og lever i nuet, og det føles _fantastisk_. Dette kan vare i alt fra én dag til flere uker. Plutselig våkner du med ekstrem fylleangst. Du er sengeliggende, angrer på _alt_ du har gjort og skammer deg skikkelig. Du blir alvorlig deprimert og har bare lyst til å gi opp" sier han.

Det er den beste forklaringen han kan komme på for å beskrive hvordan det føles for noen som aldri har opplevd å være manisk eller depressiv.

Isak er stille en lang stund, og Even kjenner at han får litt panikk. Har han sagt for mye?

"Å" svarer Isak bare. Han spiser burgeren sin i stillhet, og Even ler litt. Dette er virkelig ikke riktig sted eller tid for å diskutere noe så alvorlig. Han reiser seg fra stolen.

"Kom igjen, nå må vi få deg i seng" sier han.

Isak reiser seg og smiler lurt. "I seng sammen?" spør han.

Even smiler men rister på hodet. "Nei, ikke i dag" sier han bare.

Han rydder opp bordet deres, og kaster restene før de går ut på gaten. Han finner en taxi, og gir taxisjåføren 300 kroner for å kjøre Isak trygt hjem til Bislett.

"Takk for i kveld da, Isak. Vi snakkes" sier han i det Isak setter seg bak i taxien. Bilen kjører, og Even blir stående igjen på fortauet alene.

 _Fy faen_ , for en mislykket første date. Even er så skuffet og sint på seg selv at han ikke vet hvor han skal gjøre av seg. 


	8. Chapter 8

Dagen etter våkner Even med hodepine etter en urolig og rastløs natt. Daten i går ble _langt_ fra slik han hadde sett for seg, og han angrer på at han prøvde å forklare hva bipolar lidelse er mens Isak var såpass beruset. Det er en samtale de bør ha mens begge er edru.

Han tar seg en kopp kaffe, og prøver å komme på noe morsomt å skrive til Isak. Han vil gjerne bryte isen og starte med blanke ark igjen, og har allerede begynt å glede seg til neste gang de ses. Han har tross alt vært keen på Isak i over ti år, og er bare glad for at de endelig har noe på gang.

Even skriver flere utkast til kleine meldinger som "Halla, tipper du trenger noen Ibux i dag" og "Halla, hvordan er formen? Fylla har skylda vettu". Heldigvis bestemmer han seg for å ikke sende noen av dem.

Han venter til klokka er over 11, og setter seg ned i sofaen for å ringe Isak. Han savner å høre den søte stemmen hans, og vil gjerne høre om Isak trenger noe mot hodepinen som han regner med at han har i dag.

Det ringer og ringer, men anropet går etter hvert til telefonsvareren. "Halla, Isak her. Legg igjen en beskjed" hører han. Han legger ikke igjen en beskjed, men prøver å ringe én gang til. Ingen tar den da heller. _Merkelig_.

Even tar seg en dusj, og hører at telefonen ringer da han kommer ut av dusjen. Han smiler, og kjenner at det kribler i magen. Men da han strekker seg etter telefonen er det ikke Isak, det er Julian.

"Halla" sier han, og går ut fra badet med bare et håndkle rundt livet mens han prater.

"Hei Even. Det er Julian som ringer. Beklager at jeg forstyrrer deg på en lørdag, men jeg har litt dårlige nyheter. Jeg får dessverre ikke tid til å komme på den kontraktsigneringen på mandag, for da drar jeg til Barcelona. Kunne vi tatt det i morgen?" sier han.

Even sukker. Det er så typisk at folk ikke respekterer fritiden til meglere. Han skal liksom alltid være tilgjengelig, og stille opp i både helger og på kveldstid. Men slik er jo denne jobben.

"Jeg har en visning i morgen kveld, men vi kan ta det på formiddagen? Må bare høre om det passer for selger" sier han.

"Kan vi det? Det hadde vært helt supert" sier Julian.

"Jepp, jeg holder deg oppdatert" sier Even.

-

De neste timene må han ta flere jobbtelefoner, og føler at han kaster bort fridagen sin. Han avtaler å flytte kontraktsigneringen til klokka 14 dagen etter. Han skal uansett jobbe i morgen, så hvorfor ikke.

Hver gang telefonen ringer håper han innerst inne at det er Isak, men det er det aldri. Even kjenner at han begynner å få litt vondt i magen, for hvorfor tar han ikke kontakt?

Da klokka nærmer seg åtte på kvelden uten at han har hørt noe fra Isak, bestemmer Even seg for å sende en melding. Det er tydelig at Isak ikke kommer til å ringe ham tilbake, og han vil gjerne prate om daten i går.

-

**Isak**

Halla. Takk for i går. Prøvde å ringe deg, kan du ringe meg tilbake?

-

Even sender meldingen før han kan ombestemme seg, og blir sittende hele kvelden og vente på svar. Rundt klokka ti har han enda ikke hørt noe fra Isak, og begynner å bli _skikkelig_ bekymra. Kanskje Isak ikke kom seg trygt hjem i går?

Alle mulige slags scenarioer popper opp i hodet hans. Alt fra at han ble voldtatt av taxisjåføren, til at Isak var for full til å finne veien hjem. Han vet at begge deler er _svært_ usannsynlig, men han føler seg likevel veldig bekymret.

Han bestemmer seg for å ringe Sana, som svarer etter et par ring.

"Hei, Even" sier hun hyggelig.

"Halla" svarer han.

"Hva kan jeg hjelpe deg med?" spør hun.

"Du, jeg bare lurte på om du har hørt noe fra Isak i dag?" spør han.

"Ehh, ja. Fikk noen melding av han om noe jobbgreier for en stund siden. Hvordan det? Har det skjedd noe?" spør hun forvirret.

Even puster lettet ut, da er Isak i alle fall i live.

"Neida, bare lurte. Men jeg må stikke, vi snakkes" sier Even, og legger på før Sana får sagt noe mer.

Isak hadde ikke brydd seg om jobbting på en lørdag dersom noe alvorlig hadde skjedd med ham i går.

Etter noen sekunder går realiteten opp for Even. Isak har sendt meldinger til Sana, men har bevisst unngått å svare Even både på telefon og på SMS.

 _Faen_. Han tenker på samtalen de hadde i går om hans bipolare lidelse. Kan han ha skremt Isak bort? Det er ikke første gang i så fall. Han tenker på det Isak sa i går. "Hørte at du klikka". Even vet at noen ser på ham som gal fordi han er psykisk syk, men han håpet inderlig at Isak ikke er én av dem.

Nå føler han seg som verdens mest naive person. Han har svevd på en rosa sky de siste dagene, og tenkt at Isak er mannen i hans liv. Han har også tenkt romantiske tanker om at forholdet deres definitivt hadde vart livet ut selv om de hadde blitt sammen allerede på videregående. Hvor dum går det an å bli?

Isak ønsker selvfølgelig ikke å dele livet med en som er psykisk syk, og som kan "klikke" når som helst. Even legger seg i senga og drar dyna over hodet. Han puster tungt, og kjenner at en tåre triller ned på puta.


	9. Chapter 9

"Da signerer du bare nederst på alle arkene her" sier Even, og gir kontrakten til Julian sammen med en penn.

Han sitter i et kontraktsmøte på Skøyen sammen med Julian og selgeren av leiligheten, og prøver å konsentrere seg. Han har så vidt sovet i natt, og føler seg _langt_ fra uthvilt. Han har prøvd å unngå og tenke på Isak, men det er _helt_ umulig.

"Flott, da er det i orden" sier han etter at begge har signert kontrakten.

"Nice. Hvor skal du ha visning i kveld da?" spør Julian hyggelig.

"Olaf Ryes plass" svarer han.

"Lykke til da. Jeg har det litt travelt, så må nesten stikke. Isak venter" sier Julian og reiser seg fra stolen.

Bare det å høre navnet til Isak gjør at Even skvetter litt. Det føles som om han har mistet drømmemannen, og nå står tullingen Julian klar til å overta.

"Å? Hva skal dere?" spør han før han klarer å stoppe seg selv. _Faen_ , han høres alt for nysgjerrig ut.

"Jeg skal bare kjøre han til Gaustad til mammaen hans. Det går ikke buss dit på søndager" sier han mens han pakker sammen tingene sine.

"Gaustad?" spør Even forvirret. Det eneste Gaustad han har hørt om er det psykiatriske sykehuset.

"Ja, sykehuset vet du" svarer Julian bare.

"Er mora hans syk?" spør Even, og kjenner at hjertet dunker fortere. Han vet at det kun er de aller alvorligste pasientene som sendes dit.

"Jepp, schizofren" svarer han. "Men jeg må løpe, vi snakkes".

Even står igjen med selgeren, men klarer ikke å konse om noe av det hun sier. Moren til Isak er alvorlig psykisk syk, og det forklarer selvfølgelig hvorfor han ikke ville møtes mer. Han har nok problemer i livet sitt.

"...så det hadde vært hyggelig. Synes du ikke?" sier selgeren og ser på ham med store øyne. _Faen_. Even har ikke fulgt med på _noe_ av det hun har sagt.

"Ehh, ja seff. Hyggelig det" sier han.

"Ja? Da holder vi bare kontakten" sier hun før hun gir ham et kyss på kinnet og forsvinner ut døra.

Hva skjedde nå? Har han sagt ja til å møte henne eller noe? Han sukker, men bestemmer seg for å løse det problemet en annen dag. Han har ikke tid eller energi til det nå.

Nå må han sende en melding til Isak, og han må gi beskjed om at han forstår hvorfor han valgte å kutte kontakten. Han trenger å si det for sin egen del, men også i tilfelle Isak har dårlig samvittighet.

-

**Isak**

Hei Isak. Jeg vil bare si at Julian fortalte meg om mammaen din, og jeg forstår godt hvorfor du ikke vil møte meg mer. Du trenger ikke flere psykisk syke folk rundt deg. Ønsker deg alt godt fremover. Klem fra Even.

-

Han føler at meldingen er passe formell og følelsesløs, og trykker på "send". Han pakker sammen tingene sine og går ut i bilen. Nå har han en leilighet å selge.

Olaf Ryes plass ligger midt på Grünerløkka, og det er veldig mange besøkende på visningen.

"Hvor mange er det som deler takterrassen?" spør ei ung jente med blondt hår.

"Det er 7 leiligheter som deler den, men selger sier at den nesten alltid er ledig" sier Even med et smil.

Han prøver å være til stede på jobb, selv om tankene flytter seg til Isak hele tiden. Han lurer på hvordan han har det, og hvordan barndommen har vært med en syk mor. Men den tanken som kommer tilbake hele tiden er tanken om at Isak ser på Even som gal. Han har valgt å bare kutte kontakten uten et ord, og da kan ikke Even ha betydd noe for ham i det hele tatt. 

Det føles jævlig vondt å vite at den intense forelskelsen er så ensidig.

-

I løpet av visningen er det 18 stykker som skriver seg på interesselista. Dette er en leilighet som nesten selger seg selv, og Even slipper heldigvis å gjøre så mye for at folk skal bli interessert. Det passer veldig bra, med tanke på at han er såpass ukonsentrert.

Da den siste besøkende forlater leiligheten, setter han seg ned med hodet i hendene noen minutter. Han tar opp mobilen, og håper innerst inne at han har fått et svar fra Isak i løpet av kvelden. Men nei, skjermen forteller bare at klokka er 21:21.

Han går ut av leiligheten, låser og går sakte nedover trappen. Det er søndag kveld, og gaten utenfor er nesten tom. Da han lukker døra bak seg, merker han at det sitter en person på fortauet langs veggen, og han kaster et raskt blikk nedover.

Der, på fortauskanten, med øynene igjen og hodet lent inntil husveggen, sitter Isak. Han skjelver litt, og det er tydelig at han fryser. Even prøver å svelge ned klumpen i halsen.

"Isak?" sier han med lav stemme.

Isak åpner øynene raskt og stirrer opp på han. Han reiser seg fort opp, og snubler nesten bakover på fortauet. "Faen" mumler han.

"Hva gjør du her?" spør Even. Isak er tynnkledd, og er rød i kinnene fra kulden. Han tripper lett fra fot til fot. _Fy faen_ , han er vakker.

"Jeg skal på visning?" sier Isak usikkert, og Even ler litt. Det er den samme samtalen som de hadde da de møttes igjen for første gang.

"Da er du litt sent ute" sier han bare.

"Jeg bare... jeg har ventet her nede. Ville ikke forstyrre deg" sier Isak stille.

"Skjønner" sier Even, og velger å ikke si mer. Han vil høre hva Isak har å si.

"Unnskyld for at jeg har ignorert deg" sier Isak oppriktig, og ser ham inn i øynene med et trist og sårbart blikk.

"Som jeg skrev så forstår jeg hvorfor. Det er chill" sier han.

"Nei, det er ikke chill. Faen, kan vi gå et sted og prate? Jeg er så jævlig kald" sier Isak og hopper litt opp og ned.

"Skal vi dra hjem til meg? Jeg kan lage kakao" sier Even. Han vil gjerne høre hva Isak har å si, i det minste for å få en ordentlig avslutning på dette.

"Fett" svarer han med et lite nikk.

De setter seg inn i bilen, og kjører i stillhet mot Kampen. De hører ikke på radio og ingen av dem sier et ord, men stillheten er ikke pinlig.

Even låser opp leiligheten, og Isak går på badet mens han begynner å koke kakao. Han begynner å bli mer og mer nervøs for samtalen de snart skal ha, og har til og med kommet på noen gode argumenter for hvorfor de bør _fortsette_  å møtes. Han vet at det er patetisk, men han klarer ikke å stoppe de sterke følelsene som alltid dukker opp når Isak er i nærheten.

Isak kommer ut fra badet, og setter seg i sofaen. Even finner frem et pledd, og gir han en kopp kakao. De sitter ved siden av hverandre og drikker i stillhet.

"Første gang jeg så deg var i kantina på Nissen" sier Isak etter en stund. "Du var den kjekkeste gutten jeg noen gang hadde sett, og jeg var så redd for at du så at jeg stirra på deg. Jeg ble etter hvert jævlig forelsket i deg. Jeg stirret på deg hele det året, og jeg innbilte meg mange ganger at du stirret tilbake. Det gikk ti år uten at jeg så deg, men jeg glemte deg aldri" sier Isak stille mens han rører rundt i kakaoen.

"Wow" svarer Even, og kjenner at hjertet dunker hardt i brystet.

"Så da jeg så deg på den visningen, trodde jeg det var skjebnen. Det viste seg selvfølgelig at det bare var Sana, men det er nesten det samme" fortsetter han og ler litt. "Jeg var så ekstremt nervøs før vi skulle møtes på fredag. Jeg tenkte liksom at det var den muligheten jeg hadde ventet på _så_ lenge, og så prøvde jeg å drikke på meg til litt mot. Men da gikk jo alt til helvete" sier han.

"Det gikk ikke til helvete" sier Even.

"Jo. Jeg var skikkelig frekk og sa at du klikka, også avviste du meg da jeg inviterte deg med hjem, forståelig nok. Jeg var så jævlig sint på meg selv, og lå i senga og angret i hele går" sier han. Endelig løfter han blikket og ser Even inn i øynene. "Unnskyld".

"Det går fint" sier han ærlig.

"Nei, det går ikke fint. Jeg var så feig at jeg unngikk å svare deg fordi jeg ikke orket å høre avvisningen, men da trodde du at _jeg_ avviste _deg_ på grunn av sykdommen din. Det er ikke sant i det hele tatt, Even Jeg digger deg, hele deg. Alt dette er min feil" sier Isak med et oppriktig og åpent ansiktsuttrykk.

Even puster ut, og innser da at han holdt pusten hele tiden mens Isak pratet. Han kjenner at sommerfuglene er på plass i magen igjen. Ingenting av dette handlet om sykdommen hans, og Isak var ikke avvisende fordi Even er psykisk syk. Han bare skammet seg over sin egen oppførsel.

Even drar Isak inntil seg i sofaen, og Isak sperrer opp øynene i overraskelse. "Jeg digger deg også, hele deg" hvisker han, før han lener seg frem og kysser de deilige leppene igjen.

Det siste døgnet har han vært såret og trist, og har bebreidet seg selv. Men nå sitter han her med Isak igjen, og alt føles riktig.

Isak kysser lidenskapelig tilbake, og setter seg opp på fanget hans igjen. De sitter på samme måte som de gjorde da de ble oppdaget av Sana og Yousef, men denne gangen er det ingen som kan forstyrre dem. De holder hardt rundt hverandre og nyter å være så nære.

"Bli her i natt?" hvisker Even. 

"Okei" svarer Isak, og lener seg frem for å plante enda er mykt kyss på leppene hans.

 


	10. God natt

Even ligger våken og kjenner den deilige varmen fra Isak. De ligger bare i boxeren, og det er _fantastisk_ å kjenne den myke og varme huden hans mot sin egen. Han hadde _aldri_ trodd at dette skulle skje da han våknet i morges. Han trodde at han hadde mistet Isak for alltid, og sporet etter tårene ligger enda som et bevis på hodeputa.

Isak sover og puster tungt. Han lager små gryntelyder, og Even smiler for seg selv. Alt den gutten gjør er sjarmerende. Han kan ikke forstå at han _endelig_ får ha Isak slik som dette. Helt nær og naken.

Kvelden har vært helt utrolig, og Isak var enda bedre i senga enn i noen av Evens drømmer - og han har drømt om Isak i senga _uendelig_  mange ganger. Isak var forsiktig og øm, og varm og kjærlig. Han var direkte om hva han liker, og det er den beste sexen Even har hatt.

Likevel er det de deler nå _enda_ bedre. De holder rundt hverandre, slitne og trygge, og kjærligheten er til å ta og føle på.

"Sover du ikke?" hvisker Isak etter en stund, og løfter hodet for å se forsiktig bort på Even.

"Nei, jeg bare... kan ikke fatte at dette virkelig skjer" sier han ærlig.

"Dette er virkelig, og jeg kommer ikke til å forsvinne. Bare sov, jeg er her når du våkner" hvisker Isak og gir ham et ømt kyss. Han snur seg rundt, og kryper tett inntil Even som en lilleskje.

Noen minutter senere sover begge to, nært inntil hverandre, varme og trygge.


	11. Chapter 11

Neste morgen kjenner Even seg lettet over at Isak enda ligger i senga ved siden av ham, akkurat som han lovet. I går morges var han så sikker på at han ikke fortjente Isak på grunn av den bipolare lidelsen, men nå ligger han her og snorker rolig. Har har den perfekte munnen litt åpen, og er _jævlig_ deilig.

Even kjenner sommerfuglene i magen igjen, og de er nesten alltid til stede når Isak er i nærheten.

Han smyger seg ut av senga, og går inn på kjøkkenet for å lage frokost. Han steker egg, varmer rundstykker og koker kaffe. Etter et kvarter kommer Isak ut fra soverommet og gnir seg i øynene.

"Å nei, er du en morgenperson?" spør han med groggy stemme, og Even begynner å le.

"Det er jeg, men bare sov videre du. Klokka er bare seks" sier han, og gir Isak et morgenkyss.

Isak holder rundt midjen hans, og legger hodet inntil brystkassen. "Neida, det går fint" sier han og setter seg ned ved spisebordet. "Mmm, det ser digg ut".

"Jeg visste ikke hva du likte, så jeg lagde litt av alt" sier han.

"Som i Pretty Woman?" spør Isak og ler.

"Jøss, du slutter aldri å imponere" sier Even. Han hadde _aldri_ trodd at Isak skulle ta den referansen.

"Jeg er ikke så dum som jeg ser ut" sier han med et lurt smil.

"Du ser ikke dum ut. Du ser faktisk jævlig smart ut" sier Even og drar Isak inntil seg igjen. Han får _aldri_ nok av å holde Isak i armene sine.

"Hva vil du gjøre i dag?" spør Isak, før han plutselig ser litt usikker ut igjen. "Eller... hvis du vil gjøre noe sammen da".

"Skal du ikke på jobb?" spør Even. Han regner med at det blir budkrig på den leiligheten han hadde visning på i går, så han er nødt til å være tidlig på kontoret.

"Joa, men etterpå liksom. Kanskje dra på kino?" spør Isak mens han tar en stor slurk av kaffen.

"Høres perfekt ut" sier Even og smiler. Han _elsker_ at Isak bare antar at de skal gjøre noe sammen, som om de er kjærester allerede. _Herregud_ , for en fin tanke.

"Spis opp, så kjører jeg deg på jobb. Kan finne frem noen klær som du kan låne" sier han.

"Takk ass. Du er den beste kjæresten i verden" sier Isak med munnen full av egg.

"Å?" spør Even, og kjenner at hjertet dunker fortere.

"Ja, eller... ehh.. mente det ikke sånn da" sier Isak, mens en lys rødfarge sprer seg over kinnene hans.

"Nei, unnskyld meg. Du sa at jeg er kjæresten din" sier Even med et glis, og kjenner seg lykkeligere enn han kan huske å ha vært noen gang. "Si det igjen" presser han.

Isak himler med øynene og smiler. "Du er den beste kjæresten i verden" hvisker han, før leppene deres møtes igjen.

-

Én time senere sitter de i bilen på vei til jobb. Det ble en _litt_ lengre dusj enn planlagt, og Even håper at han rekker å komme seg på jobb før potensielle kjøpere begynner å ringe.

"Jeg kommer til å være førstemann på jobb i dag. Ingen er på universitetet klokka syv" sier Isak og himler med øynene.

"Da kan du drikke kaffe i ro og fred vet du. Offentlig ansatte ass, en gjeng med latsabber" sier Even spøkefullt.

"Hey" sier Isak og slår han lekent på armen. "Kjeften a".

Han stopper utenfor UiO, og gir Isak et kjærlig kyss før han stryker fingrene gjennom det myke og fluffy håret hans. "Da ses vi i kveld, kjæresten min" sier han.

"Shut up" sier Isak og ler. Han gir Even et siste kyss, før han går ut av bilen med et stort smil i hele ansiktet.

-

Det er allerede full aktivitet på jobb da Even kommer inn dørene kvart over syv. Han koker seg kaffe og han leser gjennom epostene, men synes det er vanskelig å konse når han egentlig bare vil være med Isak _hele tiden_.

Han leser flere mail fra folk som er på boligjakt, og noen fra potensielle kunder som ønsker å selge. Han skumleser det meste, men stopper opp da han ser at han har fått mail av Wenche, den flørtende dama om solgte leiligheten sin til Julian i forrige uke.

> -
> 
> _Fra: wenche.hansen@lyse.net_   
>  _Til: ebn@privatmegleren.no_
> 
> **Emne** : Date
> 
> Hei kjære deg,  
> Gleder meg til å få besøk av deg i morgen, sexy. Har kjøpt nytt undertøy for anledningen. <3
> 
> -

_Hva faen?_ Even rynker øyenbrynene og kjenner at han blir _skikkelig_ flau på hennes vegne. Hun er over 50 år, så hva får henne til å tro at Even skal komme på besøk i morgen?

Plutselig kommer han på samtalen de hadde etter kontraktsmøtet i går, da tankene hans var et _helt_ annet sted. Sa han ja til å møte henne for å ha sex? _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. Så jævlig kleint.

Han hører at telefonen ringer, og han bestemmer seg for å svare Wenche senere.

"Hei, du har kommet til Even i Privatmegleren" sier han hyggelig.

"Hei du, det er Paul Ystad her. Jeg ringer angående den leiligheten på Olaf Ryes plass. Har det kommet inn noen bud?"

"Hei Paul. Nei, ikke enda. Men jeg har veldig mange navn på interesselista, så det kommer nok hvert øyeblikk" svarer han.

"Skjønner. Vi kommer med et bud nå snart" sier Paul. Even smiler, for denne leiligheten blir _virkelig_ lettsolgt.

"Flott, da holder vi bare kontakten" svarer han.

Akkurat da de har avsluttet samtalen ringer telefonen igjen, og han tar den på autopilot.

"Hei, det er Even i Privatmegleren" sier han.

"Hei, det er Isak"

"Halla" sier han mykt. Bare det å høre stemmen til Isak gjør at det kribler i magen.

"Jeg bare... ehh... ville bare si at jeg savner deg allerede" sier Isak og hoster ukomfortabelt. "Faen, sorry, det ble kleint"

"Jeg savner deg også" svarer han fort. Han _elsker_ at Isak ringer, og vil _ikke_ at han skal få kalde føtter.

"Ja?" spør han usikkert.

"Alltid" svarer Even med et smil, og det er virkelig sannheten. "Gleder meg til å se deg etter jobb ass".

"Sjæl ass. Lykke til med budrunden i dag" sier Isak omtenksomt.

"Takk baby" svarer han.

Isak er virkelig _mye_ mer kjærlig og omsorgsfull enn Even noen gang hadde sett for seg, og han elsker det. Isak blir ikke skremt av Evens sykdom, og går all in med én gang. Det føles utrolig deilig.

-

Klokka 12 blir ettromsleiligheten på 40 kvadratmeter på Løkka solgt for 4,9 millioner kroner, én million over prisantydning, og Even smiler fornøyd. Det virker som det meste går hans vei om dagen.

Resten av dagen flyr av gårde, og klokka fem setter han seg endelig i bilen for å kjøre hjem.

Han spiser, skifter og gjør seg klar til kinodate med kjæresten sin. Det føles ubeskrivelig deilig å kalle Isak for kjæresten sin, og det føles som om ungdomsfantasien hans _endelig_ har blitt til virkelighet.

-

Klokka åtte går han mot Ringen kino, og ser at Isak tripper nervøst fra fot til fot på utsiden. Han står på samme måte som han gjorde før deres første date, og ser utrolig skjønn ut som alltid.

"Halla" sier han da han nærmer seg.

"Hei" sier Isak kjærlig og gir ham et kyss. Even kommer _aldri_ til å bli vant til de myke og gode leppene hans. "Klar for kino?" spør Isak.

"Alltid" svarer Even og vifter med billettene. "Men først må vi kjøpe popcorn".

"Jeg spanderer snacks da, siden du spanderte billettene" sier Isak med et smil.

"Du er verdens beste kjæreste" sier Even ertende, og Isak himler med øynene før han ler og legger armen rundt skuldrene hans. Even elsker den tullete tonen mellom dem.

De går inn i kiosken, og Isak går rundt for å plukke med seg popcorn, sjokolade og brus med et stort glis. Even står i enden og ser på, og tenker at han ser ut som en søt unge i en leketøysbutikk. Plutselig hører han en stemme bak seg.

"Even?"

Han snur seg og sperrer opp øynene da han ser at Wenche står der med et lurt smil. _Faen_. Han glemte helt å svare på den kleine mailen hennes.

"Halla" sier han bare og smiler et høflig smil. Dette er tross alt en kunde.

"Fikk du mailen min?" spør hun og blunker flørtende.

"Mail? ehh nei" sier han, og håper at han høres troverdig ut.

Hun lener seg frem og hvisker høyt inn i øret hans. "Jeg har kjøpt nytt undertøy til daten vår i morgen. Gleder meg" sier hun, før hun smiler lurt og går ut av kiosken. Even kjenner at han blir helt svett av flauhet.

Han snur seg rundt, og ser at Isak står _rett_ bak ham. Øynene hans er sperret opp, og ansiktsuttrykket er sårbart og trist. "Hva faen?" spør han.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hva faen? Hvem var det?" spør Isak. Han virker _veldig_ satt ut, og studerer Even som om han ikke helt vet hva han skal tro.

 _Faen_ , dette må jo virke _helt_ merkelig. Som om Even pleier å hooke opp med 50 år gamle damer.

"Hun er bare en kunde som driver å prøver seg på meg, men jeg er _ikke_ keen på henne. Du kan ta det helt med ro" sier Even. Isak ser så forvirret ut at han tørr ikke le, selv om situasjonen føles _veldig_ absurd.

"Okei? Det hørtes ut som om dere har en avtale i morgen?" sier Isak. Han står helt i ro og ser på Even med et skeptisk blikk.

"Hun bare _antar_ at vi skal møtes, men det skal vi _ikke_. Jeg lover" sier han. Han merker selv at stemmen begynner å høres litt desperat ut, men han orker ikke tanken på at Isak skal misforstå denne situasjonen.

"Okei? Hvordan kan hun bare anta det?" spør han.

"Hun spurte visst om jeg ville uten at jeg hørte etter, også sa jeg ja uten å vite hva jeg sa ja til" sier Even, og innser at det høres _rimelig_ dumt ut.

"Okei?" sier Isak for tredje gang.

"Helt serr, jeg er _ikke_ keen på ei dame som er 20 år eldre enn meg. Jeg er _kun_ keen på deg, Isak" sier han.

Isak nikker og ser ned på godteriet i hendene hans. "Vil du ha noe snacks?" spør han.

Even smiler over samtaleskiftet, og nikker. "Tar bare en Stratos og en Cola" sier han. Isak finner en Stratos og en brus i hylla, og bærer alt bort til kassen. Han betaler i stillhet, mens han ser litt usikkert bort til Even.

"Er alt ok eller?" spør Even. Isak virker plutselig veldig usikker og innesluttet.

"Jada... Skal vi gå inn eller?" spør han, og Even nikker.

De setter seg inn i kinosalen, og plasserer popcornet mellom seg. De er litt sent ute, og slipper å se en haug med reklamefilmer før filmen begynner. De får heller ikke pratet mer sammen, med Even tar tak i den varme og myke hånda til Isak, og holder den resten av filmen.

-

Etter 2,5 time går de ut av kinosalen, og da er det _helt_ mørkt på ute. Klokka er elleve, og det har begynt å regne litt. Even drar Isak inntil seg for å holde varmen.

"Bli med hjem til meg a?" sier han med lav stemme. De har ikke fått pratet mer om det som skjedde i kiosken, og Even merker at det er noe som plager ham.

"Jeg må nesten komme meg hjem ass. Må øve litt på et foredrag jeg skal holde i morgen" sier Isak og trekker på skuldrene.

"Isak... er alt ok?" spør han.

"Jaja, men jeg må serr øve litt før jeg legger meg" sier han.

Even føler seg mer og mer sikker på at noe ikke er som det skal, og han kjenner at det knyter seg litt i magen.

"Okei, men vi møtes snart igjen da?" spør han. Isak ser opp på ham med et litt usikkert blikk før han nikker.

"Ja, vi kan møtes snart igjen" sier han med et lite smil. Even kjenner at han puster lettet ut, for  _endelige_ fikk han et smil.

"God natt da, kjæresten min" sier han og drar fingene gjennom det fine håret til Isak. 

"God natt, Even" svarer han, før han snur seg og går hjemover.

-

Én timer senere ligger han i senga og tenker. Isak virket smilende og fornøyd da de gikk hvert til sitt, men Even blir ikke kvitt følelsen av at _noe_ er galt. Han angrer på at de ikke pratet mer om Wenche, og at han ikke fikk forklart ordentlig. 

-

Dagen etter har Even en avslappende dag på jobb. Han spiser lunsj og leser nyheter på nett da Mikael ringer.

"Halla" sier han muntert.

"Halla buddy" sier Mikael. Han nærmer seg 30 år, og jobber som sykepleier på sykehuset, men snakker _fremdeles_ på samme måte som han gjorde da han var 18 år. "Hva skjer?" spør han.

"Ikke så mye. Deilig med en rolig dag på jobb. Hva skjer der da?" spør Even.

"Har fri i dag vet du. Du har vel ikke glemt avtalen vår i kveld?" sier han. _Faen_ , han hadde _helt_ glemt at de avtalte å spille Fifa hjemme hos Even i kveld. 

"Nei, seff ikke" sier han med det han håper er en troverdig tone.

"Haha, du hadde _så_ glemt det. Men no worries, jeg er hos deg klokka seks, ok?" sier Mikael.

"Supert" sier Even og smiler. Bestekompisen kjenner ham alt for godt.

Etter at de har lagt på bestemmer Even seg for å bite i det sure eple, og sende en mail til Wenche.

 

 

 

> -
> 
> _Til: wenche.hansen@lyse.net_  
>  _Fra: ebn@privatmegleren.no_
> 
> **Emne:** Re: Date
> 
> Hei Wenche.  
>  Dette har dessverre vært en misforståelse, og jeg skal ikke besøke deg i kveld.  
>  Lykke til videre.
> 
> Mvh Even
> 
> -

Han sier seg fornøyd med ordvalget, og trykker "send". Det er på tide å være direkte og avvisende, slik at hun forstår alvoret. Det blir deilig å få den saken helt ut av verden.

-

Da Even slutter på jobb klokka fem har han ikke hørt noe fra Isak hele dagen, og bestemmer seg for å sende en SMS.

-

**Isak**

Hei baby. Hatt en bra dag?

Halla kjære <3

Ja, litt travelt bare. Du da?

Har faktisk hatt en uvanlig rolig dag ass

Nice!

Lyst til å henge i kveld?

Har dritlyst, men har dessverre planer i kveld :-(

Å

Hva da?

Får besøk av en kompis

Vi skal chille og spille fifa

Ok

Møtes i morgen?

Jepp

-

Even smiler for seg selv, og elsker at Isak kaller ham for "kjære". Han skulle gjerne ha tilbragt kvelden med Isak, men han kan _ikke_ ditche Mikael nå.

Han har så vidt kommet inn døra da det ringer på, og han slipper Mikael inn i bygningen.

"Heey" sier bestekompisen muntert da han kommer opp trappa.

"Halla, kom inn. Lyst på øl?" spør Even med et smil.

"Alltid" sier Mikael fornøyd og slenger seg ned i sofaen. Even henter to øl setter seg ned ved siden av ham.

"Jeg har nyheter" sier Even med et fornøyd glis.

"Okei? Hva da?" spør Mikael.

"Jeg har fått meg kjæreste ass" sier Even og ler litt. Han elsker hvordan de ordene høres ut.

"What? Nei? Hvem er den heldige?" spør Mikael.

"Isak" svarer Even med et smil.

"Isak? Som i han du crusha på hele året på Nissen?" spør Mikael med store øyne.

"The one and only" sier Even.

"Holy shit. Grattis kompis, jeg er _så_ glad på dine vegne" sier Mikael og gir ham en klem.

"Takk ass, jeg er rimelig happy" sier Even, og tenker at det må være _tidenes_ underdrivelse.

"Jeg vil høre mer etterpå, men først må vi spille litt fifa. Ok?" sier Mikael i kjent stil. Han er ikke den som vil prate om følelser for lenge om gangen.

"Greit" sier Even og ler. Fifa med bestekompisen hans er faktisk _akkurat_ det han trenger nå.

-

Etter to timer hører Even at det ringer på døra, og jogger ut i gangen. Han regner med at det bare er én av naboene som har glemt nøkkelen som vanlig, og trykker på knappen som åpner inngangsdøra nede uten å spørre hvem det er. 

"Går det greit om jeg tar en sigg på terrassen?" spør Mikael.

"Skulle ikke du slutte?" spør Even og ler litt.

"Joa, har begynt å trappe ned litt" sier Mikael, og Even rister på hodet.

"Vi skulle jo slutte sammen for _tre_ år siden, men jeg var den eneste som klarte det" sier han.

"Whatever. Jeg går ut en tur" sier Mikael og tar med seg vinterjakken ut på terrassen.

Even går ut på kjøkkenet for å finne frem noe snacks, men da hører han at det banker på ytterdøra. Han rynker brynene og snur seg for å gå ut i gangen igjen. Hvem er det som kommer på besøk?

Han åpner døra, og bråstopper i sjokk da han ser at Wenche står der med en sort omslagskåpe.

"Wenche?" spør han sjokkert. "Hva gjør du her?" spør han, og lurer på hvordan i helvete hun vet hvor han bor.

Wenche svarer ikke, men presser seg forbi ham inn i gangen og lukker døra bak seg. Hun løsner beltet på kåpa og lar den falle til gulvet. Under er hun _kun_ kledd i sort blondeundertøy og høye hæler.

"Hva faen er det du gjør?" sier Even sjokkert.

"Hvis mannen ikke kan komme til meg, så må jeg dra til mannen" sier hun med et lurt smil.

"Wenche, dette er ikke..." begynner han, før noen banker på døra igjen. "Tok du med deg noen andre også?" spør han irritert, og drar opp ytterdøra.

I gangen utenfor står Isak med røde kinn og store øyne. Blikket hans flytter seg frem og tilbake mellom ansiktet til Even og Wenche som står der i bare undertøyet. Han står som frosset fast i noen få sekunder, før han snur seg og løper ned trappa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forrige kapittel er faktisk inspirert av noe en bekjent av meg som er eiendomsmegler opplevde. Wenche tok bare desp til et nytt nivå <3

"Isak! Vent!" roper han. Even handler raskt, og løper etter ham ned trappa. Hjertet dunker hardt i brystet, og han kjenner panikken i kroppen. Han kan _faen_ ikke miste Isak nå.

"Vent!" roper han igjen, og tar tak i skulderen til Isak rett utenfor inngangsdøra nede.

"Hva er det?" spør Isak med en lav og trist stemme.

"Hva gjør du her?" spør Even, men innser at det er et _rimelig_ teit spørsmål. Det viktigste nå er å få Isak til å innse at han _ikke_ har en affære med en eldre kvinne.

Det er tydelig fra ansiktsuttrykket hans at Isak også synes at spørsmålet er unødvendig. "Er det serr det du vil si nå?" spør han.

"Nei, jeg vil si at du misforstår _alt_. Absolutt _alt_. Wenche kom hit fordi hun ikke tar nei for et nei, og hun hadde bare undertøy på seg da hun tok av kåpa. Hvorfor tror du at hun sto i gangen liksom? Jeg _aner_ ikke hvordan hun vet hvor jeg bor en gang" forklarer han med rask og desperat stemme, for det er viktig at Isak forstår.

"Du løy til meg" sier Isak og ser på ham med et sårbart blikk. "Du sa at du skulle henge med en kompis i kveld, men jeg fikk en dårlig magefølelse da du _plutselig_ var opptatt samme kveld som hun dama mente dere skulle møtes. Det er derfor jeg kom hit, for å få bort klumpen i magen. Den er ikke borte, for å si det sånn" sier han og ser ned i bakken.

"Jeg vet at dette ser _helt_ merkelig ut, men jeg _sverger_  på at jeg ikke løy. Mikael er oppe i leiligheten min, vil du bli med opp?" spør han, men Isak rister på hodet.

Akkurat da åpnes ytterdøra og Wenche kommer gående ut på gata. Hun har heldigvis tatt på kåpa si igjen.

"Hva skjer her?" spør hun irritert, og Even gir henne et irritert og oppgitt blikk tilbake. 

"Jeg prater med kjæresten min, for han er ikke _helt_ fornøyd med at du sto halvnaken i leiligheten min, forståelig nok" svarer han irritert. Nå er han ferdig med å være hyggelig og høflig, selv om hun er en kunde.

"Kjæresten din? Er du homo?" spør hun med et kvalmt ansiktsuttrykket, som om det å være homo er ekkelt.

"Ja" sier Even, i håp om at hun vil ta et hint.

Wenche bare stirrer på ham med munnen halvåpen, før hun rister på hodet og begynner å gå nedover gaten. "Kjekkasene er alltid homo" sier hun oppgitt mens hun går.

Even snur seg tilbake til Isak, som ikke har et like avvisende kroppsspråk lenger.

"Så... du har ikke hatt sex med hun dama?" spør Isak usikkert, og Even rister på hodet. Han blir kvalm bare av tanken, men begynner likevel å le. Situasjonen føles rett og slett _for_ absurd.

"Nei. Du er den eneste jeg har hatt sex med i hele år" sier han ærlig. "Og du er den eneste jeg vil ha sex med fremover også, hvis du fremdeles vil ha meg" sier han.

Isak står stille en lang stund før han nikker forsiktig. Even puster lettet ut, og våger seg sakte fremover. Han drar Isak tett inntil seg, og kjenner at den anspente kroppen hans blir mer og mer avslappet.

"Bli med opp og hils på Mikael?" sier Even etter at de har stått stille med armene rundt hverandre i flere minutter.

Isak sier ingenting men nikker med et lite smil. Even tar tak i hånda hans, og går mot inngangsdøra, men plutselig bråstopper han. "Faen, glemte nøkkel" sier han, og Isak begynner endelig å le. Snart ler de begge to, mens de ser på hverandre med kjærlige blikk.

"Du er seriøst den mest uheldige personen jeg har møtt" sier Isak med et lite smil.

"Uheldig nei? Jeg er sammen med verdens fineste gutt, som jeg har vært forelsket i siden jeg var 19 år. Det er ikke mange som får muligheten til å leve ut ungdomsdrømmen på denne måten, så jeg vil faktisk si at jeg er jævlig heldig" sier Even ærlig.

Isak himler litt med øynene og smiler et litt sjenert smil. Even smiler tilbake, før han går bort til ringeklokka og ringer på. Han krysser fingrene for at Mikael har kommet inn igjen fra terrassen.

"Hallo?" sier Mikael.

"Det er Even, slipp meg inn" sier han.

Mikael trykker på knappen som åpner døra nede, og Even tar tak i hånda til Isak igjen mens de går opp trappa. De går inn i gangen og hører at Mikael roper fra stua.

"Fy faen, Even. Hvor har du vært? Jeg kom inn fra terrassen også var du helt borte, men det sto en dame i bare undertøyet i gangen din. Hva faen er det som skjer?" roper han.

Både Even og Isak begynner å le, og gir hverandre et lite blikk. Stakkars Mikael, han må jo ha blitt _helt_ skremt. De tar av seg yttertøyet og går inn i stua, der Mikael sitter i sofaen og spiller Fifa med seg selv.

"Mikky, det er en gutt her som jeg vil at du skal hilse på" sier Even, og Mikael ser opp. Han reiser seg og tar Isak i hånda med et stort glis.

"Halla, du må være Isak?" sier han.

"Ja?" sier Isak, og virker overasket over at Mikael vet navnet hans.

"Jeg har hørt om deg, de grønne øynene dine og de blonde krøllene i snart 10 år ass. Jeg hadde sikkert kjent deg igjen på gata" sier han og ler.

Nå er det Even sin tur til å rødme. _Faen da,_  nå høres han jo helt desp ut. "Kjeften a" sier han, men Isak smiler heldigvis fra øre til øre.

"Å?" spør han.

"Jepp, så jeg er jævlig glad for at dere endelig er kjærester. Even fortjener kun det beste" sier Mikael med et smil, og Even kjenner at han blir litt rørt. Han har virkelig verdens beste kompis.

"Takk buddy" sier han og klapper Mikael på skulderen.

"Men jeg må stikke" sier Mikael og blunker til Even. Det er tydelig at han ønsker å gi dem litt privatliv, og det er virkelig akkurat det de trenger nå. "Hyggelig å hilse på deg, vi ses nok snart igjen" sier han før han går ut i gangen.

Even og Isak blir stående igjen alene i stua og smiler forsiktig til hverandre.

"Sorry for at jeg ikke stolte på deg ass. Jeg burde ikke ha kommet hit uanmeldt, men eksen min var utro så jeg ble litt paranoid" sier Isak og ser ned i gulvet.

Even drar ham inntil seg igjen, og stryker gjennom de myke krøllene. "Dette er ikke din skyld" sier han, og mener det.

Isak bøyer hodet oppover for å spør etter et kyss, og Even er mer enn villig til å gi ham det han vil ha. Leppene deres møtes, og det kribler i magen som aldri før. 

"Bli her i natt?" spør han på samme måte som sist, og Isak nikker med et lite smil.

Even vet at ikke alt blir ordnet over natten, og at de må prate sammen og jobbe med tilliten mellom dem. Men denne dagen har vært en følelsesmessig berg- og dalbane, og akkurat nå vil han bare holde Isak tett inntil seg i sengen. Det eneste han vil er å kjenne på varmen og tryggheten fra gutten han elsker.


	14. Chapter 14

"Even?" hvisker Isak, og han åpner øynene. De ligger tett inntil hverandre på sofaen, og Even må ha sovnet for det er plutselig helt mørkt ute. "Skal vi legge oss i senga?" spør Isak.

Han nikker og reiser seg litt desorientert. Han har ingen anelse om når han sovnet, men ser at klokka nå er over ett. Han tar Isak i hånda, og leder vei ned gangen til soverommet. Begge kler av seg, og kryper helt tett inntil hverandre under dyna.

Isak stryker fingrene i rolige sirkler over brystkassen hans, og den lille berøringen føles _ufattelig_ deilig.

"Sorry for alt dramaet i dag" sier Isak etter at de har ligget i stillhet en stund.

"Det er ikke din feil, vennen min" sier Even. "Men du er nødt til å stole på meg fremover".

"Ja, jeg vet. Det er bare så jævlig vanskelig å stole på folk" sier han stille.

"Fortell meg om hva som skjedde med eksen din" sier Even. Han vet at det sikkert er imot _alle_ datingråd som finnes, men det driter han i akkurat nå. Han vil vite _alt_ om Isak.

"Ehm, vi var bare sammen i ett år, men jeg ferska han i senga med en bekjent av meg" sier han.

"Serr?" spør Even sjokkert. Han kan ikke fatte at noen vil være utro mot Isak. Tenk å være sammen med verdens deiligste gutt, også velger man å ha sex med noen andre? For en tulling.

"Jepp, så derfor fikk jeg litt noia av det greiene med hun gamle dama" forklarer han. "Sorry ass".

"Du, jeg skjønner deg godt. Han eksen din må være tidenes idiot" sier han ærlig.

"Mhm" sier Isak.

Even merker at Isak ikke er så keen på å prate mer om det, så han velger heller å dra ham inntil seg for et kjærlig kyss. Isak kysser ivrig tilbake, og legger seg over ham i senga.

Det er så _utrolig_ godt å kjenne varmen og tyngden hans over seg, og Even stryker opp og ned ryggen hans. Isak presser seg forsiktig ned, og Even kjenner at han allerede er ganske hard. Han slipper ut et lavt stønn. "Fy faen, du er så deilig, Isak" hvisker han.

"Even... jeg har lyst til å kjenne deg inni meg" sier Isak med begjær i stemmen, og bare det er nok til at penisen hans går fra å være halvhard til steinhard.

Han stryker fingrene over den stramme rumpa til Isak og klemmer forsiktig. Han lar den ene fingeren skli mellom rumpeballene og over rumpehullet, og Isak slipper ut et lavt stønn. Han presser penisen sin mot Even for å få litt friksjon, og hvisker et lavt "plis".

Even tar tak i ham og legger han over på ryggen. Han strekker seg etter glidemiddelet på nattbordet, og presser ut litt over fingrene sine. Isak ser på med mørke øyne hans han stryker opp og ned på seg selv. Even fører den ene fingeren ned mellom beina hans, og stryker lett over åpningen. Isak presser hodet bakover på madrassen, og virker full av forventing.

Even tar det som en godkjenning til å fortsette, og fører fingeren forsiktig inn i hullet. Isak puster tyngre og tyngre, og han kan se at penisen hans gjør et lite hopp av frustrasjon og nytelse.

Isak er virkelig et _syn_ der han ligger, med den stramme magen, den brede brystkassen og de myke krøllene som sprer seg over puta. Even kan aldri huske å ha vært så tent før i hele sitt liv.

"Går det greit?" hvisker han, og Isak nikker. Han presser inn finger nummer to, og ser at Isak løfter hele underlivet fra madrassen i nytelse. "Mer" sier Isak med anstengt stemme, og det er tydelig at han holder på å bli gal av kåthet. Even fører inn en tredje finger, og vet at han har truffet riktig punkt da Isak stønner høyt.

Hjertet dunker fort og det kribler i hele kroppen. _Fy faen_ , så høyt han elsker denne gutten.

"Vil kjenne deg inni meg" sier han med hes stemme, og Even er ikke vanskelig å be. Han trer på kondomen i rekordfart, og presser seg forsiktig inn i den stramme rumpa hans. Følelsen er så deilig at han må konsentrere seg hardt om å ikke komme for tidlig.

Isak føles stram og våt rundt penisen, og Even presser forsiktig inn og ut mens han kysser ham på halsen. Isak tar tak i rumpa hans og fører ham enda hardere inn. Even tar hintet, og beveger seg hardere inn og ut, mens de ser hverandre inn i øynene.

Følelsen av nytelse sprer seg i kroppen, og det tar ikke lang tid før Isak kommer hardt. Han puster tungt, og holder hardt fast i overarmene til Even mens han spruter over magen sin. To minutter senere kommer Even hardt inn i kondomen, og kollapser over Isak.

Han vet at de nettopp har blitt sammen, og at det sikkert er _alt_ for tidlig å si de tre magiske ordene, men på mange måter føles det som om han allerede har elsket Isak i mange, mange år. Han elsker Isak av hele sitt hjerte, og klarer ikke å holde ordene inne lenger.

"Jeg elsker deg" hvisker han.

Isak ser på ham med store og skinnende øyne, før han smiler verdens største smil. "Jeg elsker deg også, så jævlig høyt" sier han.

De holder rundt hverandre og deler late kyss i det som føles som flere timer. Begge kommer til å være trøtte og utslitt på jobb i morgen, men det kunne ikke Even brydd seg mindre om nå. De er sammen, de elsker hverandre og ingenting skal få ødelegge denne lykken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet var langt utenfor min komfortsone, så nå løper jeg og gjemmer meg.


	15. Chapter 15

Neste morgen våkner Even tilfreds og fornøyd, selv om han _kun_ har fått tre timers søvn. Han hopper opp av senga, tar seg en kjapp dusj og smører noen skiver før han vekker Isak.

"Våkn opp baby" sier han med lav stemme, mens han styrker kjæresten sin på kinnet.

"Mmm" svarer han uten å åpne øynene, og Even ler litt. Isak er _virkelig_ ikke en morgenperson.

"Jeg må dra om 10 min, så du må nesten våkne nå hvis jeg skal kjøre deg til jobb. Har fikset matpakke til deg" sier han, og da åpner Isak øynene på gløtt.

"Serr?" spør han med et smil, og Even nikker. "Jeg har aldri opplevd at noen har laget matpakke til meg før" sier han med sjenert smil.

"Da var det på tide" sier Even og gir ham et lite kyss. Isak reiser seg motvillig opp fra senga, og går inn på badet med et sukk.

-

Etter fem minutter står Even påkledd og klar i gangen, og Isak kommer diltende etter. "Kommer det serr til å være slik som dette _hver_ gang jeg sover her?" spør han litt irritert.

"Jepp, men du blir nok vant til det" svarer han og ler. Isak er _virkelig_ verdens skjønneste, selv om han er litt grumpy om morgenen.  "Kom igjen" sier han, og drar Isak med seg ut av leiligheten.

De kjører til jobb i komfortabel stillhet, og Isak sitter og smiler for seg selv.

"Hva tenker du på?" spør Even nysgjerrig.

"Bare på deg" svarer Isak og ler litt.

"Hva da med meg?" spør han og ser på Isak gjennom speilet. Even _elsker_ tanken på at han okkuperer tankene til Isak.

"Vil du komme hjem til meg i kveld? Og hilse på Eskild?" spør han i det Even stopper bilen utenfor universitetet.

"Tør du det da?" spør han ertende. Isak har fortalt litt om Eskild, og han virker som _litt_ av en karakter.

"Mhm" sier Isak med et smil. "Bare vær forberedt på at han kommer til å si mye som er skikkelig kleint" ler han.

"Det skal jeg takle. Gleder meg" sier Even, og mener det. Han gleder seg skikkelig til å se hvordan det ser ut hjemme hos Isak.

"Fett" svarer Isak, og gir ham et lite kyss før han hopper ut av bilen.

Even blir sittende og ser på at Isak går mot kontoret sitt. Han har fått en ny sprett i skrittene, og virker glad og fornøyd. Even _elsker_ tanken på at han er grunnen til at Isak er så fornøyd.

-

Da Even kommer inn på kontoret er det uvanlig stille og rolig. Han trakter litt kaffe, og setter seg foran PCen for å sjekke epostene.

Han sperrer opp øynene da han ser at han har fått en mail fra Wenche.

> -
> 
> _Til: ebn@privatmegleren.no_   
>  _Fra: wenche.hansen@lyse.net_
> 
> **Emne** : Beklager
> 
> Hei Even  
> Beklager det som skjedde hjemme hos deg i går, håper det ordnet seg med kjæresten din.  
> Kunne jeg forresten fått nummeret til han Julian som kjøpte leiligheten min? Han var ganske hot.
> 
> Hilsen Wenche

-

Even bryter ut i høy latter. Wenche tar _virkelig_ desp til et nytt nivå. Han kjenner seg _veldig_ lettet over at oppmerksomheten nå er vendt mot Julian, og ikke mot ham selv.

  
-

> _Til: wenche.hansen@lyse.net_   
>  _Fra: ebn@privatmegleren.no_
> 
> **Emne:** Re: Beklager
> 
> Hei,  
> Det ordnet seg heldigvis.  
> Julian er singel, og nummeret hans er 976 33 211.
> 
> Kos dere!

-

Even begynner å le høyt for seg selv. Han har aldri egentlig likt Julian noe særlig, og nå fikk han endelig tatt en liten "hevn".

Det blir spennende å høre om hvordan Julian takler oppmerksomheten fra en eldre kvinne.

Even synes dette er _så_ festlig at han bare _må_ dele nyheten med Isak med én gang.

**Isak**

Halla. Guess what?

Du savner meg allerede?

Ja, det gjør jeg også <3

Men jeg fikk mail av Wenche ass

Serr? Hva sa hun?

At hun er keen på Julian

What?

Julian?

Jepp! :-D

Som i min venn?

Ja..

Jeg ga henne nummeret hans

Fy faen, Even!

Hahaha

:-D

-

Even gliser for seg selv, og ler så høyt at en kollega sender ham et irritert blikk. Men han lar _ikke_ det dempe humøret, for nå vil Wenche begynne å plage Julian, og det er bare åtte timer igjen til han skal besøke Isak og Eskild. Kan det bli bedre?


	16. Chapter 16

Det går mer enn åtte timer før Even kan dra fra jobb. Dagen er full av møter med nye kunder, og i tillegg må han planlegge en visning som han skal ha i Bærum i morgen. Da klokka nærmer seg seks kan han _endelig_ gå ut i bilen, og kjører rett mot Bislett. Han parkerer utenfor stadion, og går de få meterne opp bakken til leiligheten til Isak.

Det er et regnbueflagg på ringeklokka, og Even ler litt før han ringer på. Ut ifra det han har hørt om Eskild, er han ikke i tvil om at han ringer på hos riktig leilighet.

"Hallo?" sier den myke stemmen til Isak gjennom høytaleren.

"Halla, det er meg" sier han, og hører at døra låses opp.

"Bare gå opp til andre etasje" sier han.

Even går opp trappa, og ser at Isak står i døråpningen og smiler nervøst.

"Halla baby" sier Even og drar ham inntil seg. Isak svarer med å holde hardt rundt midjen hans, og planter små, lette kyss i halsgropen hans.

"Kom inn" sier han med et smil.

Even kler av seg i gangen, og går inn i stua. Der står det en ung mann i jeans og t-skjorte som smiler bredt.

"Holy shit, er du Even?" spør han med store øyne.

Even ler litt før han nikker. "Ja, og du må være Eskild?" spør han.

"Jøss, jeg er imponert, Isak. Du har funnet deg en skikkelig hunk" sier Eskild og tar ham i hånda.

Even ser bort på Isak, som himler med øynene og går ut på kjøkkenet.

"Isak er min baby gay, men han er ikke så flink til å flørte med menn, skjønner du. Han har veldig draget på damene, men hva nytter vel det?" sier Eskild. "Så jeg er veldig happy med at han har kapret en hottie som deg. Det fortjener han".

Even kjenner at latteren sitter løst, og han forstår _godt_ hvorfor Isak er så fan av Eskild, selv om han prøver å late som om han ikke er det. 

"Det er jeg som har kapret en hottie da. Isak er den peneste i verden" sier Even ærlig. I hans øyne finnes det _ingen_ som er mer nydelig enn Isak Valtersen.

"Åååå, så romantisk" sier Eskild teatralsk. "Men kan jeg spørre deg et spørsmål, siden du er eiendomsmegler? Isak er jo utdannet lege, og han sier at alle spør ham om sykdommer og blødninger fra endetarmen i ett sett, men slik er det vel med alle yrker? Optikere får sikkert hele tiden spørsmål om syn og linser og sånn, tror du ikke?". Eskild prater på innpust og utpust, og Even prøver å følge med.

"Ja, det er nok vanlig det. Hva lurer du på da?" spør han.

"Hva synes du om leiligheten min?" spør han og tar armen ut til siden som om han viser frem en skjult skatt.

"Den er kjempeflott" sier Even og ser seg rundt. Stua er lys og åpen, med utgang til en liten balkong. Kjøkkenet er i et separat rom, og leiligheten har to soverom. Det er _ikke_ en billig leilighet med tanke på beliggenheten.

"Hva tror du den er verdt? Sånn cirka? Jeg skal snart selge skjønner du, og det er jo supert med litt eksperthjelp. Isak prater jo i ett sett om hvor flink du er i jobben din" sier Eskild sjarmerende.

"Haha, så hyggelig da. Jo, skal vi se. Med første øyekast så er nok leiligheten verdt rundt 5 millioner kroner tipper jeg" sier han og ser seg rundt.

"5 millioner? Oh my god, det er jo _fantastisk._ Jeg skal flytte sammen med kjæresten min skjønner du, så da må stakkars lille Isak ut på gata. Men det var jo slik jeg fant ham da han var 17 år, alene på gata. Så det ordner seg nok, tror du ikke?". Eskild babler og babler, og Even sliter med å holde følge på alt han sier.

"Du fant Isak på gata?" spør han forvirret.

"Å, ja. Utenfor en gaybar" sier Eskild og trekker på skuldrene. Even skjønner ikke en dritt, men nikker likevel. "Lille Isak har ikke alltid hatt det så lett, men jeg har _aldri_ sett ham så happy som etter at han møtte deg igjen" sier han.

Even smiler for seg selv, og tenker at han _virkelig_ liker Eskild, selv om han er _litt_ av en skrue. Han liker også tanken på at han har gjort livet til Isak bedre, og at det er _så_ merkbart for andre.

Isak kommer tilbake fra kjøkkenet med tre øl, og setter dem ned på salongbordet.

"Hvor skal du flytte da, Isak?" spør Even i det alle tre setter seg ned i sofaen. Isak gir Eskild et oppgitt blikk.

"Jeg lar dere være alene i _tre_ minutter, også har du allerede fortalt om flytteplanene?" sier Isak til Eskild. 

"Excuse me, jeg visste ikke at det var en hemmelighet" sier Eskild og himler med øynene. "Isak er litt sensitiv, skjønner du" sier han.

"Eskiiiild" sier Isak irritert, og Even må le litt av dynamikken mellom dem. De høres ut som en blanding mellom søsken og et eldre ektepar. 

"Kanskje Isak kan flytte sammen med deg, Even?" sier Eskild med et uskyldig smil, og Isak slår ham forsiktig på armen.

"Kanskje det" sier Even med et smil, og ser bort på Isak for å se hvordan han reagerer. Isak blir helt rød i ansiktet og nistirrer på ølen sin.

"Ååå, hadde ikke det vært romantisk?" sier Eskild. "Isak har aldri bodd sammen med noen andre enn meg og Linn skjønner du, men jeg kan gi ham gode referanser. Selv om rommet hans av og til lukter litt guttepromp" sier Eskild, og nå ler Even høyt.

"Eskiiild, hold kjeft" sier Isak, men begynner etter hvert å le han også. "Jeg advarte deg" sier han til Even.

Even legger armen rundt skuldrene til Isak, og trekker ham inntil seg i sofaen. Han liker tanken på at Isak kan flytte inn i leiligheten hans, selv om han _vet_ at det logisk sett er _alt_ for tidlig i forholdet. Han tenker på planene han hadde om å ta det rolig, og gjøre alt riktig for å få forholdet til å vare. Nå tenker han _fuck it,_ og planter et lite kyss på kinnet til Isak. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Huset har hatt samme eier i nesten 30 år, og er ekstremt velholdt" sier Even til et ektepar i 40-årene. Han har visning på et eldre hus i Bærum, og er litt skuffet over oppmøtet. Hittil har kun to par vært innom.

"Vet du om selger er villig til å selge for under prisantydning?" spør dama i 40-årene mens hun studerer prospektet.

"Det tviler jeg på" svarer Even oppriktig. Selgerne var veldig opptatt av at de ønsket _minst_ ni millioner for huset.

"Ok, vi må nesten tenke litt på det da" sier hun og tar mannen sin i hånda.

"Helt greit, bare ta kontakt hvis dere har noen spørsmål" sier han med en profesjonell tone.

Paret forlater leiligheten og Even setter seg ned i sofaen. Han tviler på at noen kommer til å legge inn bud i morgen, og gruer seg til å fortelle selgerne at de nok har _litt_ for høye forventinger når det gjelder pris.

Han tar frem mobiltelefonen for å se hva klokka er, og ser at Isak har sendt en søt melding.

-

**Isak**

Glad i deg <3

Hei bby

Hvordan gikk visningen?

Dårlig :-(

Nei?

Jo, tror ikke det blir noen bud dessverre

Kjipt

Men du? Eskild lurte på om du vil selge leiligheten hans? Han digget deg ass!

Jeg digget han også, og selvfølgelig vil jeg det!

Fett. Det haster litt, for han har kjøpt ny sammen med typen

Skjønner. Kan du ikke be Eskild ringe meg?

Jepp

<3

<3

-

Even smiler av meningsutvekslingen mellom dem. Han _elsker_ at tonen er så avslappet og hverdagslig, og det er akkurat som han alltid har håpt og drømt om. Isak er _endelig_ kjæresten hans, og det føles som en stor åpenbaring hver gang han blir bevisst på det.

Han ser at klokka er over syv, og det betyr at visningen er over. Han låser seg ut av huset og setter seg i bilen for å kjøre hjem.

Han starter bilen, men stopper da han ser at et ukjent nummer ringer. Han tenker automatisk at det er selgerne som er utålmodige og vil vite hvordan det gikk, og kjenner at han gruer seg litt til å gi en statusrapport. Han kobler telefonen til handsfree og kjører ut på veien.

"Hei, det er Even i Privatmegleren" sier han hyggelig.

"Hei, det er Mikael" sier han.

"Mikky? Har du fått nytt telefonnummer?" spør han forvirret.

"Ringer fra jobb" sier han bare, og Even rynker øyenbrynene. 

"Okei, er alt ok?" spør han forvirret.

"Jeg bare.. jeg hørte at du skal selge leiligheten til Eskild" sier han.

"Ehh, ja kanskje" svarer Even. "Kjenner du Eskild?"

"Nei, eller... du vet at Eskild skal flytte sammen med Elias?" spør Mikael.

Even stopper bilen inntil fortauet og rynker øyenbrynene. Nå forstår han _ingenting_.

"Hæ?" spør han bare, i mangel på noe bedre å si.

"Ja, de kjøpte leilighet sammen uten å si noe til meg.. så nå blir jeg alene her. Må finne en ny person å bo med" sier han irritert.

"Vent, er Eskild og Elias sammen?" spør Even.

"Ehh ja, det har jeg jo fortalt deg. Du følger jo _aldri_ med" sier Mikael irritert.

Even tenker på forrige gang de hang sammen, og innser at Mikael godt kan ha fortalt ham noe slikt uten at han hadde fått det med seg. Tankene dreide seg for det meste om _Isak, Isak, Isak og Isak._

"Fett for dem da" sier han oppriktig. Elias er en god kar på bunnen, og Eskild virker også som en bra fyr. Isak er i alle fall veldig glad i ham, og Even stoler på hans dømmekraft.

"Whatever. Jeg må finne en ny room mate innen et par uker, eller så må jeg flytte. Har ikke råd til å betale hele lånet alene" sier han fortvilet.

Even tenker på leiligheten til Elias og Mikael, som er gammel og slitt med rot og skittentøy overalt. Han tviler på at folk vil stå i kø for å bo der akkurat.

"Det ordner seg, Mikky" sier han bare.

"Hva med Isak da, må ikke han også flytte? Vet du om han er på boligjakt?" spør Mikael ivrig.

Even tenker på Isak, nydelige, omsorgsfulle og sårbare Isak. Han skal _ikke_ bo i det hølet av en leilighet, det nekter Even å godta. Og det er ikke _bare_ fordi han egentlig ønsker at Isak skal flytte sammen med ham, selv om det selvfølgelig er én av grunnene.

"Hmm, jo" svarer han vagt.

"Men du, jeg må løpe, kan vi snakkes senere?" sier Mikael og høres litt stresset ut.

"Ja, men det kommer til å ordne seg buddy, ikke vær bekymra" sier han.

Even kjører ut på veien igjen, og tar motorveien inn mot Oslo. Han parkerer bilen noen meter fra leiligheten sin og hører at telefonen ringer _igjen_. Nok en gang er det et ukjent nummer.

"Halla. Even i Privatmegleren her" sier han.

"Eveeeen, det er Eskild, roomien til Isak vet du. Hvordan har du det?" sier Eskild i den andre enden, og Even smiler. Det er noe med den positive energien til Eskild som er veldig smittsom.

"Jo, alt er fint her. Med deg da?" spør han hyggelig.

"Alt er fint, har støvsugd rommet til Isak, så nå lukter det ikke så mye" sier han. "Men jeg ringer egentlig fordi jeg må få solgt leiligheten min litt kjapt, også har jeg hørt at du er den beste i bransjen" sier han sjarmerende.

"Haha, jo takk. Jeg selger gjerne leiligheten din" sier han.

"Neei? Så herlig. Men som sagt så haster det litt" sier Eskild.

"Ja, jeg kan høre om takstmannen kan ta en tur bort denne uken, også må dere bare rydde bort alt av tepper, gardiner og rot før fotografen kan komme" svarer han.

Det er _mye_ mer arbeid enn det som må gjøres før en leilighet kan selges, som regnskap, erklæringer og tilstandsrapporter, men det er ikke vits å gå inn i alle detaljene nå.

"Herlig. Bare gi meg en lyd da" sier Eskild entusiastisk. "Og hils Isak".

Even ser ut bilvinduet og oppdager at Isak står og tripper på gaten utenfor inngangsdøren. Han smiler bredt da Even går ut av bilen og kommer gående bortover gaten. Even kjenner at det kribler i hele kroppen, for de har ikke sett hverandre siden i morges, og det føles _altfor_ lenge siden.

"Halla" sier Isak med et skjevt smil og legger armene rundt midjen hans.

"Hei" sier Even mykt og gir kjæresten sin et kyss. "Eskild ringte, jeg skal visst selge leiligheten hans".

"Så bra da" sier Isak med et lite smil.

"Vet du hvor du skal flytte?" spør han forsiktig.

"Næ, men det ordner seg nok" sier han og trekker på skuldrene. "Skal vi gå inn?" sier han, og det er tydelig at han ikke ønsker å prate mer om bosituasjonen.

"Jepp" sier Even og tar ham i hånda. Det føles fremdeles helt utrolg at han får lov til å holde Isak i hånda på denne måten, til tross for feigheten hans på videregående og til tross for den bipolare lidelsen. Det hadde han _aldri_ trodd.

"Eskild og jeg skal ha utflytningsfest i helgen. Vil du være med?" spør Isak i det de går inn i leiligheten.

"Selvfølgelig" svarer han og drar Isak inntil seg igjen. "Kommer Julian?" spør han forsiktig. Han håper egentlig at Julian ikke er _for_ irritert for det han gjorde, han er jo tross alt kompisen til Isak.

"Ja, og han skal visst ha med seg den nye kjæresten sin, så det blir spennende" sier Isak med et lite smil.

-

Resten av uken forsvinner i møter, visninger og budrunder. Even starter prosessen med å selge leiligheten til Eskild, og takstmannen anslår at den er verdt 4,9 millioner kroner. Alt skjer fort, og fotografen skal komme allerede neste uke. Men først må de ha en skikkelig utflytningsfest.

"Kan du hjelp meg med denne punsjen?" sier Isak frustrert. Han prøver å kutte opp frukt til å ha i bollen, men har glemt å skrelle eplene og fjerne appelsinskallet. Even ler litt, for Isak er virkelig _helt_ håpløs på kjøkkenet. Han tenker at han sikkert må lage all maten når de flytter sammen, og smiler av tanken.

"Seff" svarer han og legger armene rundt midjen hans. Isak lukter deilig av lavendel, og Even smiler for seg selv igjen. Han er _rimelig_ sikker på at Isak stjeler shampoen til Eskild.

Even fikser punsjen mens Isak heller snacks i ulike skåler. Eskild løper rundt og tenner duftlys mens han synger en Britney-låt for full hals.

Etter en stund ringer det på døra, og Isak løper ut for å åpne opp. Even hører et lite gisp og et kremt før Isak sier "kom inn". Han kommer tilbake til kjøkkenet og ser på Even med store øyne og et overrasket blikk, før han snur seg mot gangen.

Even ser at Julian kommer inn døra til kjøkkenet og smiler fornøyd. "Halla Even. Har du hilst på den nye kjæresten min? Dette er Wenche" sier han og tar armen rundt dama i 50-årene.

Even sliter ekstremt med å holde tilbake latteren, men nikker i stedet med et stort smil. "Hei, Wenche. Ja, vi kjenner hverandre" sier han.

"Ja, herregud. Du solgte jo leiligheten hennes" sier Julian og himler med øynene av seg selv.

Even nikker, for ja, det er jo _bare_ slik han kjenner henne.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, jeg har bare alltid tenkt at Eskild og Elias ville vært et fint par. Og Julian og Wenche selvfølgelig! ;-)


	18. Privat visning

Isak og Even sitter i sofaen på utflytningsfesten og holder rundt hverandre. Det er mye folk og god stemning, og Eskild danser med Elias midt på stuegulvet. Sana og Yousef står og prater med Julian og Wenche, mens Magnus og Jonas har en drikkelek i andre enden av stua.

Even lener seg frem og kysser Isak på kinnet. Han _elsker_ å sitte her, trygt og varmt inntil kjæresten sin. Han ser at Mikael kommer gående fra kjøkkenet med to øl, og ler litt av det irriterte ansiktsuttrykket hans. Det er tydelig at han _ikke_ er så fornøyd med at Elias skal flytte ut, selv om han nok innerst inne er glad på kompisens vegne.

Mikael slenger seg ned i sofaen ved siden av dem og sukker.

"Hvordan går det, buddy?" sier Even og klapper ham på skulderen.

"Bare litt stressa" svarer han. "Har du funnet et sted å bo?" spør han og ser på Isak.

"Nei ass" svarer han og trekker på skuldrene. 

"Kan du ikke komme og se på leiligheten min? Jeg har et ledig soverom, og stedet er veldig nice" sier Mikael entusiastisk.

"Ja, kanskje det" sier Isak.

 _Nei, nei, nei._ Even prøver å gi Mikael et blikk som sier "hold kjeft", men han bare ignorerer det.

"Det hadde jo vært helt perfekt, så kan Even besøke begge to samtidig" sier Mikael med et glis.

"Ja, kanskje... Jeg er egentlig litt deppa for at jeg må flytte fra denne leiligheten. Den har liksom vært hjemmet mitt så lenge" sier Isak ærlig. "Men jeg kan sikkert komme innom og se".

"Fett" svarer Mikael og tar en stor slurk av ølen.

Even tar armen hardere rundt Isak. Han har ikke tenkt på at det faktisk er vondt for Isak å flytte fra dette stedet. Han har ikke så mye kontakt med familien sin, og Eskild har vel vært som en bror for ham.

"Går det greit med deg?" hvisker han inn i øret hans.

"Mhm" sier Isak med et lite smil.

Akkurat da blir musikken skrudd av, og Eskild begynner å rope. "Okei folkens, nå står det flere taxier på utsiden som skal kjøre oss til Blå". Folk begynner å trekke ut av leiligheten, men Isak og Even blir sittende i sofaen.

"Kan vi bli her?" spør Isak forsiktig.

"Selvfølgelig" svarer Even. Han merker at Isak ikke er helt i partyhumør.

Da alle har forlatt leiligheten legger de seg ned på sofaen igjen. Isak legger hodet på brystkassen hans og lukker øynene. Even stryker ham over håret og hører at han puster i en mer og mer jevn rytme.

"Jeg elsker deg" hvisker han etter en stund, men får ingen svar. Han smiler for seg selv, og lar Isak sove videre mens han tegner små sirkler over ryggen hans med fingrene sine.

-

Uken etter er Even i gang med å lage prospekt til leiligheten til Eskild. Han har fått tilsendt regnskapet til borettslaget, og har hjulpet Isak og Eskild med å rydde ut av leiligheten. I dag har han avtalt fotografering, og skal bli med henne for å passe på at hun får frem leilighetens beste kvaliteter. 

Han låser seg inn, og føler det er litt rart å være der alene mens Isak og Eskild er på jobb. Han ser seg rundt i den store, lyse stua og det stilige kjøkkenet. Han forstår godt hvorfor Isak er så knyttet til dette stedet.

Han tenker på sin egen leilighet, som egentlig er litt for liten for to personer, og _plutselig_ vet han hva han bør gjøre. Idéen slår ned i ham som et lyn, og han er _ikke_ i tvil om at det er riktig avgjørelse. 

Fotografen ringer på, og Even viser frem hva hun bør ta nærbilde av, og hva som er leilighetens beste kvaliteter.

"Ta et bilde fra denne vinkelen" sier han, og peker mot de høye vinduene.

Jo mer han snakker, jo mer innser han at denne leiligheten faktisk er _veldig_  fin. Beliggenheten er sentral men rolig, og den er romslig og moderne. Det er det _perfekte_ stedet for et ungt kjærestepar.

"Flott, da har vi det vi trenger" sier han og smiler til fotografen. "Jeg blir værende litt til, men du kan dra tilbake".

"Greit, da ses vi på jobb" sier hun og drar tilbake til kontoret.

Even går enda en runde i leiligheten og ser seg rundt, og blir bare mer og mer sikker på valget sitt. Han tar opp telefonen, og bestemmer seg for å ringe Isak med én gang. 

"Hei vennen" sier han da han tar telefonen.

"Halla. Du, det er et par som ønsker privat visning av leiligheten deres allerede nå. Har du mulighet til å komme hjem?" spør han.

"Allerede? Den er jo ikke lagt ut for salg enda?" spør Isak forvirret.

"Ja, men de er keen på å kjøpe den før den blir lagt ut. Jeg er i leiligheten nå" forklarer han.

"Åja, jeg kan sikkert avspasere litt. Kommer de nå?" spør Isak.

"Jepp, da venter jeg bare på deg her" sier Even.

Han setter seg ned i sofaen og jobber litt på laptopen mens han venter. En halvtime senere låser Isak seg inn i leiligheten.

"Halla" sier han med et smil og tar armene rundt Isak. Han klarer _aldri_ å la være å ta på ham så mye som mulig.

"Hei" sier Isak med et lite smil. "Når kommer de folka som skal på privat visning?" spør han.

"De er her allerede" svarer Even, og kjenner at han plutselig blir _veldig_ nervøs.

"What?" sier Isak og ser seg rundt i leiligheten.

"Jeg vet at denne leiligheten betyr mye for deg, og at du ser på dette som hjemme. Så jeg tenkte at vi kanskje kan kjøpe den sammen?" sier han, mens han ser Isak inn i øynene. 

Isak bare ser på ham med store øyne uten å svare, og Even kjenner nervene i magen igjen.

"Jeg vet at vi ikke har vært sammen så lenge, men jeg føler at vi allerede har kastet bort så mye tid, 10 år liksom. Jeg har ikke lyst til å kaste bort mer tid" sier han ærlig.

Isak ser seg rundt i leiligheten før han svarer. "Men... du elsker jo leiligheten din" sier han usikkert.

"Jeg elsker deg mer" sier han bare. For så enkelt er det, og Isak er viktigere enn _alt_ annet.

Han ser bort på Isak igjen, som nå smiler verdens største smil.

"Selvfølgelig vil jeg kjøpe denne leiligheten med deg. Det er seriøst én av drømmene mine" sier han og kaster seg rundt halsen til Even.

Even kjenner at lettelsen sprer seg i kroppen, og holder hardt rundt Isak.

Forhåpentligvis sier Mikael ja til å kjøpe den gamle leiligheten hans på Kampen, og kommer seg bort fra det stygge hullet han bor i nå. Da vil bosituasjonen ordne seg for alle, og Even slipper å føle på dårlig samvittighet for å "stjele" Isak som roomie. 

For nå skal Isak og Even nyte resten av livet sammen, og ikke kaste bort et _eneste_ sekund.

 


End file.
